bruises and bearhugs
by hyacynthia
Summary: haley has a big secret and the scott brothers are in for a heartbreaking surprise. chapter 28 up. completed? what's your take? reviews are always welcome :P
1. bad bruises

Haley took a deep breath.

_It's okay Hales. Just calm yourself. Breathe..._

She has been standing outside Lucas' door for the past 10 minutes, clearing her thoughts to prepare herself to tell her best friend the big news. She has been keeping it from him for months and she can't bear to lie to his face anymore.

_Okay... here goes nothing._

She tapped lightly on the door.

No answer.

Knock, Knock, Knock. A little bit louder she tried. Haley has become more nervous every minute.

No answer.

_Where the hell is Lucas?_ Haley tried the knob and it swung open. She saw Lucas in front of the computer with his earphones on. _No wonder he didn't hear me. _Haley could not help but smile at her best friend. He might be the star basketball player at Tree Hill High but he was still Lucas. _My Rocket Roe._

Lucas noticed someone standing behind him. When he turned around, his face brightened up. Haley never fails to cheer him.

"Hey buddy! How long have you been standing there? Are you just gonna stare at me? Come over here!!"

Haley was more nervous than ever. She had no idea how to break to Lucas the news. Or how he would handle it. As she was collecting her thoughts, Lucas turned off the computer and stood up to walk towards her. She still hasn't moved from the spot she was standing with her head bowed down.

"Hello! Earth to Haley! Are you there?!?" She could hear him laughing at her.

"Luke..." Lifting her head to meet his gaze but instead saw the shocked look at his face. She hasn't realized that Lucas was now standing right in front of her and now they were face to face.

"Oh my God... Haley... What happened to you???"


	2. the truth

Lucas was till in shock to see Haley in that state.

_Oh my..she's so fragile..who did this to her???_ His mind was raging with a million possible scenarios, blocking his capacity to think properly.

"Is it Nathan who did this to you?? Coz if it was, I swear that I'm going to kill him!" Lucas was motioning towards the door in clear anger when Haley stopped him by grabbing on his arm.

"Luke, it's not Nathan.."

"Then who is it??? Tell me Hales!! I'll make them pay! They have no right to hurt you! You of all people.."

"No. You have to understand me! It's not anybody ok?" Her voice beginning to drop to an almost unaudible whisper.

Taking a deep breath and looking directly in his eyes, Haley said the imaginable..

"Lucas, I have leukemia"


	3. tears and fears

_Leukemia.. so that explains all the bruises she has in her arms._

For the past few weeks, Lucas has been noticing many bruises on her arms and hands. When he asks her about it, she told him that she got it form her volleyball class. Or she fell of the bed or something. Lucas just laughed it off, knowing how clumsy Haley was. And she always wear her signature red jacket so sometimes he could not see them.

_How could I've been so stupid? I've been blind all these times! My poor Haley...this is impossible! It can't be real. Please tell me she's joking. She's so young..._

_"_No, you've got to be kidding me! Please say this is a prank! It's April Fools!!! Cmon Haley, stop joking around with me!"

Lucas knew he was convincing himself with what he said. But Haley remains still in her position, gently crying with her head bowed down so that he would not notice.

She laughed a little with his last statement. "Lucas! It's the middle of September! How can you say it's April Fools!"

"Then tell me that's make up in your arm.. PLease Haley.." She can tell the hint of desperation in his voice.

With that, he grabbed Haley's arm trying to remove what he thought was make-up. When it didn't come off, he met Haley's gaze and she saw her wince.

"Hales, I'm so sorry.."

She knew he meant that not only because he has hurt her unintentionally, but he finallly accepted her sickness. She was shaking violently and there was nothing that Lucas could do but to envelop her in one of his famous bearhugs. They were both crying and he didn't realize how long they were standing in that position.

"Lucas, are you mad at me?"

"Mad?!? How can I be mad at you!"

"I dunno. Because I didn't tell you earlier. I mean we're best friends and we tell each other everything and I did not tell you the big news. I'm so sorry Luke.."

Lucas squeezed her shoulders more as he felt Haley tearing up again. "Shhh.. It's okay. I'm not mad okay? Sure it's big and I'm still shocked right now. But it'll be fine. I swear, I'll make sure it'll be fine."

"Thanks Lucas.."

Lucas faced Haley and asked hesitantly "Um Hales, how long has this been going on?"

With her head bent down, she was playing with her hands when she replied "About five months.."

"Five months and I didn't even notice anything. I's sorry Haley. I've been so absorbed with so much going on lately. With the basketball team and the drama with Peyton and Brooke. This is no excuse that I didn't realize what was happening to you."

Lucas was now openly crying which broke the heart of Haley. The last time she saw him cry was when they were about nine and he fell off the bike. She grabbed Lucas' hand and covered it with her own.

"Luke, please don't cry. You're making much harder for me..." She wiped the tears that was falling from his cheeks.

"Oh hales. why is this happening to you? You! The most perfect girl in the world. Life is so unfair! I'm sorry Hales. I know I need to be your rock that you can draw support from and here I am breaking down. But why you?"

Lucas tilted haley's face so that she would meet his eyes. "Always remember that I'm here for you okay. And Nathan too. We're here for you."

Haley took a deep breath "Lucas, Nathan doesn't know"

Lucas was a bit surprised by this revelation. She and Nathan are joined at the hip nowadays and he can't believe she didn't tell him.

"It is only you who knows, Lucas. Please don't tell anybody. I don't want them to pity me and act weird around me. Promise me Lucas! Even Nathan, don't tell him okay? I will tell him when I'm ready. Promise me..."

Lucas could see fear in her eyes and desperation in her voice that he has no choice but to relent to her request.

"Okay Haley. I Promise."

Lucas gathered Haley in his arms as another fresh tears began to fall from her eyes.

"I love you hales. Very much..." Lucas said as he kissed the top of her forehead.

"I love you Lucas.. forever."

With that, Lucas also began to cry because when Haley said that she loved him, it sounded so final.


	4. tutor girl

The following day... 

Lucas was walking the hallways of Tree Hill High. His mind wandering off to different things when he passed by the tutoring center and saw Haley and Nathan having their session. In a round table, they were sitting side by side; seem to be arguing about some math problem. From a far he could see Haley, patiently explaining to a confused Nathan their lesson.

_Maybe it's about about algebra or something... I could not really understand math myself. No wonder Nathan's wearing that face. _Lucas smiled as he saw Nathan getting more and more confused and is on the verge of giving up.

_Haley... no doubt... she's the best in almost everything. No. Make that EVERYTHING..._

He looked back at the two and now he saw Haley concentrating on the textbook, her eyebrows knitting as she tries to solve the equation. What caught him off guard is how Nathan looked at Haley.

_Wow..._

_I bet I've never looked at someone like that... Peyton maybe, but still I'm not sure. Not as sure as how Nathan looks at Haley. With so much intensity flowing from his eyes..._

_That's... true love..._

He could see Nathan just staring at Haley's sideward face, with strands of her hair gently falling, without her even realizing it. From where he was standing, he could see Nathan hold his breath, taking in Haley's beauty and innocence.

_This is the first time I've ever seen him so... vulnerable. Not the normal, arrogant jerk who makes my life a living hell. But a guy, as you can see in his eyes, deeply in love with his best friend. He sure is very, very different around her._

It hit him right then and there. Nathan really loves Haley, not just playing with her and using her to get back at him. _Pure love that is meant to be._

With that, he saw Haley gently slap Nathan's arm, her laughter ringing across the room. Haley was asking Nathan to concentrate on math, not on her. And for the first time since the two started going out, Lucas did not feel any tinge of anger and jealousy. Though it may seem okay to other people, Lucas is putting a front to show that he was fine with everything. But in reality, he was very much bothered, envious of the attention Haley was giving to Nathan.

_But now, it's different. _Hard for it to believe, but Lucas was actually very happy and mesmerized by what he just saw.

_Haley has found true love she rightfully deserves... They found each other... Just Perfect_.

Though for many people, Nathan and Haley may seem an unlikely couple. The Big Man on Campus, star basketball player and the tutor, the go-to-girl. However, Lucas knew that no amount of gossip or intrigues could break the bond between them.

_True love is indestructible. And that is what my best friend and little brother share._

Lucas smiled to himself with his thought. _Nathan, my little brother... whew... that's a first! _Maybe Haley is bridging the gap between them, building the relationship they ought to have.

Haley sensed that someone was looking at her and when she looked towards the door, she saw Lucas there.

"Hey Luke! See you later okay?" Lucas can see the smile on her face, but her eyes, which he never fails to read, shows a different emotion. Sadness.

Lucas saw Nathan nod his head towards him, acknowledging his presence. _Maybe Nathan and I will do a great relationship. Eventually._

With one last look, as he saw Nathan cup Haley's face in his hands and motion towards a kiss, he began to wonder what does the future have in store for them.

_Future..._

_Boy... If it's tough for me... how much more is it going to be for Nathan?_

As Lucas walked towards the direction of his next class, instead of feeling light as he thought he would be, he felt as if the world has crashed once again in him.

_Be strong Lucas... Be strong._


	5. mommy dearest

A few weeks has passed since Haley told Lucas about her sickness. For Haley, she seems to live her normal everyday life... hanging out with Nathan, sometimes with Peyton or helping other students, studying. As if nothings wrong. But for Lucas, it was totally different case. Hard as he tried to act normal, he couldn't. He could not push the thought of Haley's sickness from his mind. He could not concentrate on his basketball or his studies. Karen could not help but notice what was happening with his son, especially when he saw him crying in his bedroom, holding a picture of him and Haley that she took when the two were building the mini-golf course at the rooftop. With that, Lucas could not control himself any longer and told his mom the secret he promised never to tell anyone.

­_--flashback—_

It was about 10 in the evening when Karen was cleaning up their dinner table. She has been noticing that Lucas seems to talk less at the dinner table, with a faraway look in his eyes. For days she has observed that her son always seem to be in deep thought, not joking around as he used to. His laughter she seldom hears anymore and when she asked Keith about Lucas' work at the shop, it was the same.

_Hmm. I really need to talk to him. Maybe it's about a girl once more. _

On the verge of knocking at his son's door, she heard a soft moan... and when she opened the door slightly, she caught a glimpse of Lucas, crying in his bed like a little child. His head covered with a pillow, and on his hand she saw the picture. She walked slowly towards him...

"Lucas... is something wrong?"

Lucas was caught by surprise to see his mom there and he hurriedly tried to hide the picture he was holding. But it was too late.

"I know that picture Luke. It's you and Haley, on the rooftop trying the build the golf course! I can still remember that day. Haley had this outrageous idea of putting a golf course there so that she can practice privately and no one would tease her if she sucked..."

She stopped in mid-sentence when she saw Lucas' eyes filling with tears once more. "Luke, what's really wrong? I know there's something you aren't telling me. Is it Haley?"

With that, Lucas raised his head and nod towards his mother.

"Oh son!" Karen said, enveloping Lucas in a hug. "Are you in love with her? Coz you know she is dating Nathan. You know, you're brother! And as far as I can tell, they are so much in love. So, I think..."

"Mom! I'm not in love with Haley ok? Whatever caused you to think of such thing?!" Lucas said, shaking his head and laughing a little. "I mean I love Haley. A lot! More than anyone, next to you and Keith of course. But I'm not in love with her!"

"Then what is it?"

"It's nothing."

"Nothing? You're going tell me it's nothing when you're bawling yourself over with some picture. C'mon Luke, be honest with me."

"It's Haley, Mom"

When Lucas said this, Karen noticed his son's voice breaking, filled with sadness that she began to feel nervous.

"What about her?"

Lucas looked directly in her eyes when he said... "Mom, Haley has leukemia"

Karen felt as if the world stopped. _NO! This could not be happening. Haley. She's like the daughter I never had. She's the brightest girl in the whole of Tree Hill and no one could be more delighted that she was best friends with Lucas. God, Why Her?_

Karen was pushed out of her reverie when she heard Lucas' voice.

"Mom! Mom. You got to promise me that no one would know ok? Only her family and the two of us know. Haley would not want everybody to look at her differently. Mom?"

"Okay son. Oh Haley..."

Lucas hugged his mom and they rocked while comforting each other. They are now faced with the sad reality and there is nothing they could do about it.

Nothing.


	6. to be loved

Lucas was relieved that his told his Mom about Haley. At least he has someone to talk to about his fears and everything. Though his mom promised he would not tell anyone, he was pretty sure that he told Keith because he too has been more understanding in him in the shop. But in school, still no one knows except him.

"Hey stranger! What's up? I felt like I haven't talked to you in ages! You know since it told you about... you know. So what's up best friend?"

Lucas was very glad to see Haley that very moment. He enveloped in her in bear hug, not too tight for he was afraid he might hurt her again. He noticed she was wearing her black jacket. _Probably to cover her bruises once more._

"I'm okay. How about you? I mean, are you really okay? Any doctor's appointment?"

"Yeah! I'm cool. Actually, I am going to the doctor around 5 today. And I want to ask you a huge favor..."

Lucas knew what was coming when Haley flashes him with that smile. He can never say no to that smile.

"Alright! I'll come with you! No need to ask okay? I want to be there myself anyway. So 5 ayt, meet you in the rivercourt?"

He saw Nathan, wearing his trademark letterman jacket and cocky smile, walking towards Haley from her back.

"Hales, so Nathan..."

"Still doesn't know. And shut up now or I'm going to kill you!"

Nathan is now beside Haley, draping his arm around her. He leaned forward to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Hey Baby..."

"Hey man. I'll see you at practice tomorrow?"

Lucas was really glad that at least now, they are civil with each other. "Yeah. Tomorrow. Bye guys! Later Haley!"

"Okay! Bye Luke! I love you!"

"Yeah! You too!"

Lucas walked towards the building and left the two lovebirds alone.

"So you love him huh?" Nathan teasingly asked Haley.

Nathan still could not believe that here he was, the boyfriend of Haley James. Before, he never saw himself being attracted to the girl was always tagging along Lucas. But tutoring helped him to get to know Haley James better and slowly, he fell in love with her. At first, he was hesitant to admit it to her. _I mean, with the beauty and intelligence that she has, she can have any guy that she wants!_

_But she wants to be with me as well._ Nathan could not believe the fate he had.

_It's destiny!_

Though it was tough for Nathan to adjust to his new lifestyle at first. This is because she does not run at the same social circle as he did, so he had to adjust and balance his time. Of course Haley is always his priority. And there was Lucas.

_Lucas. Haley's best friend forever and my big brother._

Nathan and Lucas started off the wrong foot and everything just did not fall into place. But Haley seems to manage to make them acknowledge each other's existence, since they both have a huge part of her life. Nathan knew that he could not ask Haley to give up Lucas. He knew she would not do that. So he has no choice but to accept Lucas, if that's what Haley wants.

_I never thought I could love anyone as much as I love Haley. But I do. With all my heart and soul. I Love Her._

_And I know that she loves me too._

"Of course! Always! But not as much as I love you!"

They started to walk towards their class when the bell rang. Nathan leaned in Haley's ear and whispered...

"I love you Hales... very much" Nathan said as he kissed the top of her forehead.

"I love you Nathan... forever"

With that, Nathan's face lit up because he knew that when Haley said that she loved him, he never felt so much alive.


	7. gossip girls

Peyton and Brooke sat at their usual spot in the cafeteria, having lunch with the rest of the squad. The two have rebuilt their friendship after all that has happened and their bond is stronger than ever.

_I could not imagine my life without her... _Peyton thought.

Brooke has always been there to cheer her up, even since they were little kids. Her high-spirit never fails to make anybody laugh. No doubt, life with Brooke will never be dull. And one of her best friend's favorite topics is gossip, which is happening at the very moment.

They were eating and talking when the group saw Nathan and Haley pass by, looking for a place to sit.

_I cannot believe how much Nathan has changed this past year. He's become a really great guy. Haley sure is the best thing that has happened to him. _Peyton thought with a smile.

She did not notice that while she was looking at the couple, the others were looking at her with a mischievous twinkle in their eyes.

"Peyton! Are you eyeing Nathan?"

"Yeah Peyton! I can see from the way you just look at him, with that smile on your face, that you are still not over him. C'mon Pey! Spill!"

"Excuse me, but I am so over Nathan! Stop it you guys! Brooke help me here!" Peyton asked of her friend, who was laughing with the rest of the squad.

"Hey, stop it! Peyton is over him okay? But mind you, Nathan is looking waaay hot!"

"I know! You are so right on there Brooke. I mean, I don't know why he's wasting his time with her." One of the cheerleaders said with a look of distaste in her face.

The whole table is now looking at the couple, who seem to be having an animated conversation.

"Yeah! I mean, Nathan is like so hot. And she's so...plain."

"And she's tutor girl for heaven's sake. How uncool is that!"

"And remember girls, she is best friends with Lucas. What does that James girl has that has got the Scott brothers going gaga over her?!"

Peyton and Brooke fell silent as the rest of the squad gave their opinions and disagreement about Nathan and Haley's relationship.

They both had get to know Haley for the past few months, even hanging out often in the mall or in Peyton's house. They did not really thought they would get along with her because at first, they were a bit uneasy seeing her and Lucas always together. But they hit it off as time passed by. They got to know the real Haley. Not the one who seems to be the perfect schoolgirl who is uptight and boring. But the carefree Haley, who laughs at the most unlaughable jokes and a great adviser and listener to both of them.

The squad was still gossiping when Brooke suddenly said.

"Stop it." They all stopped and looked at her. She was dead serious.

"C'mon Brooke. We were just talking, like we used to about any person before. It's fun! Remember?"

"Yeah, but Haley is not just any person. Haley's great."

The squad still looked shocked at Brooke's sudden outburst. And she continued, saying...

"Yes, you heard what I said. Haley's great. Perfect, even. She's probably better than any of us combined. And I think you guys should stop talking about her that way because she earned my respect, and once you get to know her, I bet she'll earn yours as well."

Even Peyton stared at Brooke. Sure Brooke speaks her mind, no one could stop her when it comes to that. But this... when Brooke says this kind of things, she really means it.

_Wow, I never knew how much Brooke really cares and respects Haley. She even protects her!_

"I agree with Brooke, guys" Peyton interjected. "Haley is special to Nathan and he's our friend. It's rude to talk about his girlfriend behind his back. And Haley's our friend too, so from now on, keep your thoughts to yourself okay."

The table filled with tension and you can hear a mumble of yes's coming from the bowed heads of the cheerleaders.

Once again, Peyton looked at the couple their just finished their lunch. Nathan was carrying his and her bag, with his free hand entwined with hers.

_Who knew Nathan could be such a gentleman? Haley's got Nathan to show the man he could be. The man I knew he really is, deep down._

As they passed by their table, the table began to have a spirited conversation once again about some upcoming game when she heard Brooke whisper.

"Hey Peyton, look at her. She seems pale and weak or something... she's like, sick."

"Oh I don't know Brooke, Maybe she just hasn't gone out much." But she did notice that Haley was not as vibrant as she used to be.

"I don't know Peyton. But my gut is telling me that something is definitely up with tutor girl."

Haley and Nathan left the cafeteria, oblivious from the stares and whispers that followed them. Just as the bell rang, Peyton thought that something about Brooke's voice made her look at her best friend and saw the worry in Brooke's eyes. And she could not help but be concerned herself.

"Yeah. You maybe be right Brooke"


	8. pieces of practice

The basketball team was having their usual afternoon practice at the gym along with the cheerleading squad. Whitey was still not around so the guys decided to just goof around for a while, shooting hoops and updating each other with their lives.

"Hey Nate! So what's up with you and this tutor chick?" Tim asked his best bud.

"Yeah! C'mon Nathan, you've been dating that James girl for the past how many months now? Seven? It seems like forever man!"

"Eight actually. And she's not just this tutor chick, she has a name and it's Haley" Nathan replied to his buddies with a smile.

"So, what's the deal between the two of you?"

"Nathan, what's the score man! Tell us now, since Lucas isn't here to smack you!" Tim said, laughing and pumping fists with some of the guys.

Nathan noticed for the first time that Luke was not at the gym practicing with them. He noticed that he has been spending an awful lot of time with Haley. _No need to be jealous Nate. Haley loves you._ He smiled at the thought and pushed away any of the weird feelings he's beginning to have.

"I've got nothing to say to you guys. Haley's special to me and I love her. That's it."

The team was hooting and laughing that Nathan was starting to feel queasy and irritated when Jake clapped his back and said, "I think that's awesome Nathan. Haley's a great girl."

Nathan smiled at his teammate and said "Yeah. She is. She's wonderful."

Anybody who can see him at that moment can see the love surging from his eyes. He felt that his heart could burst any minute from the feelings he is having. He was suddenly brought back to reality when Jake tapped on his shoulder and motioning his head side wards.

"I think someone here wants to talk to you" And with that, he joined the other guys in resuming to shoot some hoops.

When Nathan saw whom Jake was pointing to, he saw Brooke and Peyton standing behind him.

"Hey girls! To what do I owe this honor?" He asked them jokingly. Brooke has always been a great acquaintance to him, being the cheerleading captain and all. But as she hangs around more with Haley, he realized that Brooke was not all fun and games. She is a great girl inside.

And Peyton. His ex-girlfriend. Though their relationship as a couple did not work out, they had the second best thing of becoming great friends. He was thankful that Peyton still remained a friend to him and even more, an awesome friend to Haley. He knew that Haley had a hard time adjusting to his crowd and always feeling uncomfortable with them. He knew that no one would say a bad thing about Haley as long as she's with him. But Peyton made it easier for her, always accompanying her when she need someone and vice versa. And Brooke too. They talk and bond as often as they could. _Who knew that these three girls would get along so well in such a short period? Life is surely full of surprises._

"Haha." Brooke mocked a laugh while Peyton stood beside her, smiling.

"Hey Nathan, can we talk to you in private for a minute." Peyton said, motioning towards the bleachers, the far side so that no one could hear them.

"Sure, about what? I mean, coach could be here any minute. And you know what he's like, if you know what I mean." Coach Durham has been pretty tough on them lately, especially with the finals coming up. It's understandable, but Nathan could not just bear it sometimes.

"It's about Haley" Brooke said seriously.

Nathan was all ears now. _What about Haley? _He wondered as they walked away from the crowd.

"So, what about her?"

Brooke and Peyton looked at each other, hesitating to say something, which is making Nathan more nervous.

"What is it?"

"Um Nate... have you noticed anything change in Haley?" Peyton asked slowly.

"Change? Like what? I haven't noticed anything. Why? Is there something wrong?"

"Whoah! Hold your horses there, mister. This is not twenty questions!" Brooke joked.

"Brooke" Peyton warned her best friend.

"Yah, sorry."

"Actually, nothing is wrong. It's just the other day, while you guys were at the cafeteria, Brooke noticed that Haley seem kind of sick."

"Well, both of us did" Brooke said, backing up Peyton's statement. "I mean, her spirit was not as high as it used to be, even in our classes! And she always seem pale and weak."

With that said, Nathan began to think of the times they were together and began to realize what the two girls have just said. He thought Haley was just having a bad day and did not ask any more of it. And Haley always just wants to stay at her house or at the café, maybe that's why she's pale.

Nathan was still reminiscing when his thoughts was interrupted by Whitey's whistle. Brooke and Peyton were still looking at him when he said. "I guess I have to run. You think she's okay? No, no. I'm sure she's okay!"

"Yeah, maybe you're right! Maybe I'm just hallucinating or something." Brooke told him.

"We just wanted to ask you, just in case. I think you ought to get back there before Whitey explodes." Peyton said laughingly.

"NATHAN SCOTT, GET YOUR THICK HEAD IN HERE! ARE YOU DEAF!!!" Whitey bellowed through the whole gym.

"Right on Peyton. See you guys later." Nathan said as he was running towards the huddle, leaving Brooke and Peyton in fits of laughter.

"So Scott, where in the world is your brother? Did you rub off your attitude to him?"

"I don't know coach."

"Okay, warm up everybody and don't just stare at those cheerleaders!" Whitey said at his already complaining team.

But as Nathan just said his last statement, he did not believe it. On the pit of his stomach, he knew where Lucas was. For some reason he could not explain, he was certain where he is.

Lucas was with Haley.


	9. eavesdropping

Brooke and Peyton just got out if cheerleading practice, leaving the basketball team under Whitey's rage. They could not help but laugh at Whitey, his head who seem about to explode, especially with Tim always goofing around. While walking towards Brooke's VW, the two girls were talking about going to the mall to check out the new store that has just opened up.

Brooke, energized as always bugs her best friend, "C'mon Peyton! You've got to come with me and check out this shop. It's been getting rave reviews and I really, really, really want to see it. Peyton, please! We hardly hang out anymore, you know, after all what happened with Lucas and everything..."

Peyton gave a little laugh, cutting off Broke who was still rambling on. "Shut up Brooke! Okay, I'll go with you. And I miss hanging out with you too!"

They continue to walk from the gym to the parking lot and before they were about to turn on the corner, they heard familiar voices coming from the other side of the wall.

"Haley! Could you just walk a little bit slower, it's not like we're in a marathon or something!" Someone said, clearly out of breath, as if from running.

Brooke and Peyton stopped and looked at one another.

"Speak of the devil." Brooke said in a loud whisper.

"Shhh!" Peyton warned Brooke and motioned her to hide so that the two would not see them.

Brooke gave Peyton a look as if to ask, "What the hell was that all about?" But Peyton was not looking at her anymore, but has her ear pressed forward, obviously eavesdropping on their conversation.

She could not help but laugh at her best friend when she said, "Well, well, well, now who between the two of us really loves gossip?"

Peyton looked up as if to warn Brooke one more time to keep her voice down but before Peyton could answer, they heard Haley said laughingly, "Lucas! What kind of athlete are you if you can't catch up with little old me? Well it's not a marathon Luke, but if my parents got to the clinic before we do, they're gonna kill me before my time is up."

Now, Lucas and Haley were in their full view and they saw that when Haley said what she did, Lucas stopped abruptly with a mixture of anger and fear in his face.

"That's not funny Hales."

With that, Haley also stopped and faced her best friend and said "Lighten up buddy! I was just kidding! Lucas..."

Peyton and Brooke were still confused on the scene they were seeing and what was really happening. First, they attend practice at the gym to see that Lucas was not with the team and now here he was, skipping it to go with Haley to some clinic. Brooke leaned forward and whispered to Peyton... "Told you something was up with tutor girl..."

"Well, it's not fun." Lucas said, but now the anger and fear was gone but was replaced with a tone of grief

Haley approached him and took him into a hug. The two could not really understand what she was saying to him but the last words they heard her say was "I'm Sorry".

Haley was now dragging Lucas towards the shop truck and when they were sure that they were out of sight, Brooke and Peyton stepped out from where they were hiding, with the incredulous look on their face.

"Haley? Clinic? Before her time is up?" Peyton said in a ramble, unable to construct her thought properly. "Brooke, what does that mean?"

Brooke was wearing once again that troubled look on her face "Peyton, why do people see doctors? Because they're sick! Peyton, I knew my gut was right. I just know something's wrong with Haley and what we just saw confirmed it. She's sick but we don't know what it is." All Peyton could do was nod at what Brooke was telling her.

_She's right The signs we saw indicating that she's not well were true... There must be really something wrong with Haley. But what is it?_

"Peyton! We've got to follow them!" Brooke said, almost running to her car.

Peyton just stood there, as if not believing what Brooke has just said. "What?!"

"We have to follow Haley and Lucas to the clinic. We've got to know what is really happening." Brooke said hurriedly, sliding on the driver's seat.

"You mean spy on them?" Peyton asked, dumbfounded.

"Do you want to know what is really wrong with Haley or are you just going to stand there and look at me as if I'm stupid and we didn't just we what we just saw? C'mon now! They're leaving!"

"Okay, okay. Do you think we should get Nathan? I mean, their practice is almost over..."

Brooke cut off Peyton before she could say anything more. "Peyton, see that car pulling over there? The one that is leaving? We've got to follow that car and if you don't get you're ass here right this very minute, I'm gonna leave you here and just go there myself."

Brooke was getting impatient and there is nothing she could do but relent, riding on the passenger side of her car. "Okay! I'm with you. But I have to say I have a bad feeling about this. This is bad."

"I know. But we have no time" Brooke said as she sped up the car to catch up with the truck.

With one last look at the gym, Peyton said in a whisper...

"Sorry Nathan..."

And prepared herself for the worst.


	10. clinical questions

Peyton and Brooke watched the truck pull over on the driveway of the clinic. One car was already parked, with two people leaning outside the door. _Must be Haley's parents. _The four them, two from a distance and the other two up close, watched Haley and Lucas get out of the car, with him who appears to be assisting her. _She seems to be so delicate. What in the world is wrong with her? _Brooke thought, as she and Peyton watched from her car, parked a few feet from the clinic. They saw her parents hug her tight, and did the same to Lucas. _She and Lucas are almost like brother and sister. _She thought in amazement. The group them proceeded to enter the clinic and disappeared from their sight.

"Now, what are we going to do?" Peyton asked, looking at her.

"I don't know Peyton... just wait I guess." Brooke replied with a shrug.

-- inside the clinic --

"So Doctor... what is going to happen with my daughter?" Mr. James asked, gathering all the courage he could muster.

Haley's mom and dad were sitting in front of the doctor's desk with Haley and Lucas seated at their back. Lucas was holding Haley's hand, and he could feel it shaking severely. He leaned forward and whispered, "I'm here Hales. I'm always here." Haley looked at Lucas at gave him a lopsided smile and gave his hand a squeeze in return.

"Well, based from the Haley's visits to the clinic for the past few weeks, she has been doing pretty okay. Still no changes from the last prognosis... Since we were able to know her cancer at an early stage, there is still a huge chance for her to recuperate. But she will not be as healthy as before. But in order to do that, Haley needs to go to chemotherapy regularly."

"Chemotherapy?" Haley's mom asked, her voice breaking.

"Yes Mrs. James. Chemotherapy is the next possible solution. If this will not work as we predict, she will need to undergo a bone marrow transplant. And this operation can be costly..."

"I'd say I'll go with chemotherapy." Haley chimed in the conversation. For the most part of the visit with the doctor, she has been quiet, absorbing all the news she was just receiving.

"Does it mean she has to stop going to school?" Lucas asked.

"I guess that'll be the case. She'll be to weak to participate in regular class activities, during the time she will under chemotherapy..."

The group fell silent, stunned on how things change in a matter of time. Now the straight-A student will stop going to school to take care of her health. None of the spoke for a while, then Haley broke the silence.

"I'll go with chemotherapy. School can wait. Mom, Dad, Doctor... let's proceed with the chemo."

"Are you sure, hunny?" Her mom asked her, with a look of sadness in her eyes.

"Yes Mom. And besides, I need a break from all that school stuff anyway. Right Lucas?" Haley asked as she looked at her best friend.

Lucas was still at a daze when he replied. "Yeah. She's right Mrs. James. I think a break from all that school crap is just what Haley needs."

Haley looked at Lucas as if to say thank you for backing her up. She needs all the support she can have, especially at this moment.

"Alright baby, we'll do it." Her dad said as she reached forward for a hug from her daughter. When he released her, he stood up, faced the doctor and said. "We'll do chemo."

"Ok. Haley, we have to schedule your chemotherapy as soon as possible. Can you come back here tomorrow?"

"Sure. Can you drive me over Luke?"

"Of course. Anytime." Lucas replied with a smile, collecting her in an embrace.

"Thank you Lucas." Mrs. James said to the boy whom she herself treats as her own son.

"So Haley, I'll see you tomorrow okay? Take care yourself for the meantime and rest."

A chorus of thank you's followed, then the group ushered themselves out of the clinic.

"Mom, can I hang out with Lucas for a while?"

"But Haley, the doctor said you need to rest..." Her mother said apprehensively, but her father interjected.

"Sure hunny. Be home before dinner okay."

"Okay, thanks Dad. I'll see you later." Haley replied and she hugged her parents' goodbye.

"Lucas" Her father said, facing him. "Take care of my baby, okay?"

"No problem Mr. James. She's my baby too." Lucas said, draping his arm around her shoulder.

"I know she's in good hands with you, son. See you later!"

They waved as her parents returned to their car and drove off.

Haley faced Lucas and said, "So what now?"

"It's just you and me Haley. You and me against the world." Lucas replied with a smile.


	11. girl friends

Peyton and Brooke watched Haley and Lucas leave as the two and her parents went separate ways. The car was filled with tension and Brooke could not contain herself much longer.

"Cmon Peyton! We have to go inside that doctor's clinic and find out for ourselves what is really wrong with our friend."

She was already preparing something more to convince Peyton but found out she did not it anymore when Peyton replied "Okay. Let's go."

Brooke was shocked at her best friend. Between the two of them, she has always been the one who is bolder. Peyton continued to speak, ignoring Brooke's expression. "I don't care if it's private matter. We need to fight out what is wrong with Haley and we need to find it right now."

With that, the two slid out of their car and after making sure that Lucas and Haley were out of sight, they made their way to the clinic.

Just a few meters away, Lucas and Haley were strolling in the sidewalk, just taking in the time for their selves when Haley realized that she left her jacket in the doctor's clinic.

"Luke, we got to go back to the clinic. I left my jacket and if anyone sees me at this state..." Her words trailed off as she looked at her bruises. "And besides, it's getting cold." She added sheepishly.

"Okay. You want me to run and get it while you stay in the truck?" Lucas asked, obviously not wanting Haley to tire herself.

"No, no. I'll go with you." Haley said and the two started to walk back to the clinic.

Meanwhile, Brooke and Peyton were still standing outside the clinic's door, deciding the best approach on how to interrogate the doctor. As the two were talking, Peyton look behind Brooke's shoulder and saw Lucas and Haley approaching. "Oh my god, Brooke, they're still here! We got to hide!" Peyton said, freaking out.

But right that moment that Brooke looked over her shoulder, it was too late. Lucas and Haley had already spotted them and now were just staring at them. Brooke and Peyton looked at one another. _Caught in the act. _Peyton thought.

"Well, there's nothing we could do but face them." And the two waited as Lucas and Haley approach them.

"Lucas! What are they doing here? Did you tell them that we're going here?" Haley said, obviously shocked and distressed.

They both saw Brooke and Peyton from a distance and there is no escaping from them now.

"Hales, calm down okay. I did not tell them. I do not even now why they are here. But we have no choice but to face them." Lucas said facing Haley and holding her hand.

"Okay. Here goes nothing."

It seems like eternity before the two pairs were face to face, standing outside the doctor's clinic.

"Hey Brooke, Peyton" Haley said, faking a happy voice.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas asked, evidently surprised.

"No Lucas. What are _you _guys doing here?" Peyton asked, her eyes motioning towards the clinic.

Brooke was standing beside Peyton, watching the exchange of words.

"Oh it's nothing really! We just accompanied by mom... here... for her check-up" Haley replied, rambling on.

"Stop it Haley. We know there is something wrong with you. The bruises on you arms... Please tell us, Haley... Please..." Brooke replied in a calm voice.

Haley looked at herself consciously, forgetting she did not have her jacket to cover herself. _Well, it's out in the open now. _Lucas and Haley looked at each other and Lucas could see the fear in his best friend's eyes. It seems that Haley could burst into tears any minute now and Peyton and Brooke are beginning to notice.

"Haley, we're your friends. You can tell us anything, remember? We love and care for you Haley, that's why we want to know if there is really something wrong with you." Peyton said, searching Haley's eyes.

Lucas grabbed Haley's hand and whispered to her ear, "I think it's time Hales."

Haley looked in Lucas' eyes, gathering all the strength and encouragement she needs. She faced her two best girl friends, anxiety and fear in their faces, preparing to tell them her heartbreaking news when the door of the clinic suddenly opened and the doctor popped out which surprised everybody. They all took a deep breath, and the doctor, not knowing that he disrupted something important said...

"Oh Haley, thank god your still here! You forget your jacket in the clinic a while ago and it is just now that I noticed! Good thing I caught up with you! I'll see you two tomorrow so we can schedule you chemotherapy okay?" and with that he handed her jacket and disappeared once again behind the doors.

Peyton and Brooke were shocked at what they just heard from the doctor. _Chemotherapy? Oh my God... Haley..._

Haley was now openly crying, leaning on Lucas' chest as he comforts her. She knew now that the girls already knew her condition, based on their shocked reactions after the doctor said the word chemotherapy.

"Haley... you have cancer..." Peyton said, stammering.

Brooke was crying too and held into Peyton's arm then Lucas told them the truth they were waiting for so long.

"Peyton, Brooke... Haley has leukemia."


	12. capital sin

Meanwhile, Nathan was waiting on the porch of the James' residence still wearing his practice uniform. Haley was not answering her phone, after he had called like a million times, and he wanted to talk to her desperately. After the practice, he can't get the thought of Haley and Lucas together of his mind. And he thought that to ease himself of feeling jealous or envious, he needs to talk to his girlfriend, face to face. But she still has not arrived home, so he just decided to wait.

That's just what he did for the past 30 minutes, pacing around the porch, just observing the neighborhood.

_I wonder what it's like to grow up in this place. I've always been privileged to live on a, well... a great home. But maybe, it'll be fun to spend my childhood years here. Maybe Lucas and I would be closer to each other... oh well..._

And the 30 minutes became an hour. Nathan was beginning to feel restless, and then came the James' family SUV.

_Finally. _Nathan thought, inhaling deeply.

He stood up waiting for the passengers to go out. But his heart suddenly dropped when he saw that it was only Haley's parents that were riding the car. Nonetheless, he approached them.

"Good Afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. James!" Nathan greeted them politely. Haley's parents have always been warm and kind to him and he could not help but wish that his own would be as nice and welcoming.

"Oh hello Nathan! How long have you bee waiting here?" Haley's mom asked him with a smile. Haley surely has taken a lot from her mother; _She's beautiful as she is_. They have the same brown wavy hair and soulful brown eyes. But even though she was putting on a happy demeanor, Nathan could still trace the redness and puffiness of her eyes.

_I wonder what's wrong with her... Maybe I'll ask Haley later._

"Not too long really. I was hoping to talk to Haley about something... you know, school stuff. Do you know where I could find her?"

"Oh Haley..." Mrs. James trailed off, looking at her husband apprehensively.

"Actually son, Haley's still with Lucas right now. But they'll be home any minute now. You can wait for her if you want. And stay for dinner too. We insist." Haley's father invited him.

At first, Mr. James was uncertain of her baby daughter dating _the_ Nathan Scott. He has heard lots of rumors about him, and most of it is, sad to say, ir rather not pleasant. He heard that this boy has always been a chick magnet. And arrogant, and all that sort of stuff. In Tree Hill, word goes around wild fire. And this basketball player certainly received his fair share of the blaze. But Nathan, for the past eight months he was dating Haley, has proven himself worthy of trust and respect. _Truly, first impressions never last... _And Mr. James fully entrusts his daughter to this man.

_Haley is surely lucky for having both the Scott brothers beside her. Who knew Dan Scott would bring forth to this world such wonderful beings?_ He thought with a smile.

"With Lucas?" Nathan asked, his voice with a tone of unbelief and suspicion. He asked him, unable to control himself any longer.

_It's true. What I felt was true. _

_What the hell is going on between the two of them?_ Nathan thought angrily.

For the past few weeks, Haley and Lucas have been spending a lot of time together. Sure they're best friends; he has accepted that for a long time. But something was different now. At first, he did not mind, but when she seems so distant all the time and flinches when he touches her, he began to be curious. She was not as vivacious as she was before when she was with him. But with Lucas, she smiling and laughing. She seems to be always talking to Lucas, conversing in whispers. But with him, she's quiet, not opening up and sharing stories like she used to. Though he was not telling anyone, he was envious. Madly jealous. Especially when he sees Haley and Lucas together, always hugging and comforting each other. He began to feel afraid that Haley was losing her interest in him and worse, falling for her best friend.

_Something's up..._Nathan thought intently.

"Yes son. Your brother's a really nice boy, you know. You too. I'm so glad that my daughter found you both. A father could never be more happier." Mr. James said to him sincerely, beaming with joy.

"Thank you Mr. James. If it's okay with you, I'll just wait for Haley here." Nathan said but his mind was already raging.

_Could it be possible that Haley's cheating on me with Lucas?_ Nathan asked himself incredulously.

_NO! No, No, No! Push that thought away! How could you think of such a thing!_

"Sure son. Be here for dinner okay. We'll be expecting Lucas and you both." And with that said, the couple entered their house, leaving Nathan to deal with his conflicting emotions.

_Stop judging Nathan!_

... _But could it be true?_


	13. now they know

Still at the doctor's clinic, Brooke and Peyton were still in the state of shock about what just happened. the past few minutes they have been standing there have surely changed their lives forever.

_It's true what they say that every moment counts. It's just so sad that a tragedy like this should happen for us to appreciate the essence of our lives. _Peyton thought sadly.

"C'mon guys! Stop crying okay. This is why I don't want to tell you in the first place. You're going to treat me differently form now on." Haley said, trying to lighten up all the drama.

"We're so sorry Hales. But why you?" Peyton asked still sobbing,

"Yeah. I mean, there are so many mean people and bitches out there in the world!" Brooke added.

Lucas was still beside Haley, comforting her and watching the three most important women in his life in grief.

"You know, I've asked myself the same question over and over again. A million times, ever since I knew I was sick. But honestly, I still don't know the answer. I know I do not deserve this, but there's nothing I can do about it..." Haley replied, pouring out her emotions.

"We're here for you Haley, Always." This was all Brooke could say at the moment.

"Thanks guys. And this is not a hopeless case! Remember, I still have that dreadful chemotherapy! So we all got to be strong okay!" Haley said trying to be optimistic about the situation. Though she said that, she knew Lucas was probably still afraid of the reality they were all facing so she gave his hand a squeeze to reassure him.

"And Brooke, Peyton, before you, only Lucas knows. So you got to swear you'd be quiet about this." With that she looked at Brooke, who she knew was the gossip queen of Three Hill High.

Brooke admittedly loves gossip. She thrives for it, to be exact. But when it concerns one of her best friends and grave matters such as this, she'll keep her mouth shut. Looking directly into Haley's eyes she said, "Okay Haley, I promise I won't tell anyone."

Haley reverted her gaze at Peyton.

"Peyton?"

Peyton, clearly avoiding Haley's eyes said...

"I hope you don't take this the wrong way Haley. But I think you should really tell Nathan. As soon as possible." She suggested to her friend, who was clearly distraught.

It has been weeks now and she still hasn't said a word to Nathan. It has been really hard for her to keep this from him. She loved him very, very much. But she could not bear to do it. Mostly because she did not know how to tell him and how he'll react. And sometimes, because it frightens her that he'll leave her once he finds out. She knew this was impossible...

_But what if..._

She still has not spoken a word when Lucas replied for her, "She'll tell him when she's ready." Haley could only nod to what Lucas said, thankful that her best friend could read her mind.

"I know you're afraid Hales. But Nathan will be there for you. He loves you Haley, anyone could see that. We all do." Peyton said.

"I know..." Haley whispered as she felt tears betraying her once more.

Peyton noticed this and immediately felt guilty. "I'm so sorry Haley. I did not mean to pressure you. I'll shut up now... and to everyone."

"It's fine Peyton. You were right anyway. I'll tell Nathan later... or tomorrow maybe. Thank you guys..." Haley said facing the tear-stained faces of her girl friends.

_I'm so lucky I have the best friends in the whole world. _Haley thought, happy with her luck.

"We love you Haley!" Brooke said as she enveloped Haley into a hug. Peyton followed suit when she suddenly remembered her bruises.

"Oh Haley! Are we hurting you?" Peyton asked apologetically,

"Hell no! Come here!" Haley said, clearly finding comfort in the group hug.

"Ummm girls, I'm sorry to interrupt all this hugging and loving but Hales, I think your parents would want me to take you home now." They could hear Lucas say in the background.

As the girls released each other, Lucas could hear a murmur of "I love you's" and sniffling of tears.

"I guess we'll see you both tomorrow. Bye guys!" Peyton said, smiling at Haley and Lucas.

_This tragic event certainly brought back the gang closer than ever. Only Nathan left to tell..._Lucas thought.

"Yeah Hales! Don't you worry! We got your back!" Brooke said with a smile. The true cheerleader that she is, she shows this not only in court but most importantly, in everyday situations.

With one last hug, they prepare to go back to the harsh reality they were facing.

"Thank you guys! I love all of you..." Haley said as she bid the two girls who were beginning to walk towards Brooke's VW.

One final goodbye and Haley said to her best friend...

"Let's go home Luke...I'm tired."


	14. misinterpreted

Lucas and Haley were now walking towards her house, talking about what has just happened earlier in the clinic. Lucas could tell that his best friend was still a little emotional, but he could not help but think how brave Haley was.

_Haley's really been a pillar of strength that I can really look up to. With what she's facing, I do not how I would deal with it if it would happen to me. But her... she's been nothing but optimistic about her life and courageous on what she is about to embark on. _Lucas thought, clearly proud of the boldness she was showing.

"You know what Luke, I felt that a big burden has been lifted off my shoulders now that I've told Brooke and Peyton. They're really great you know. I do hope you get to work things out before it's too late." Haley said to Lucas, hoping he was listening to every word that she says.

Ever since she knew about her sickness, she tried to make every thing possible. She tried to resolve conflicts, give more time to tutoring, spend more time with her family, and all that she could possibly do. This is because she fervently believes that indeed, life is too short so people should make the most out of it.

"I know Hales. They're both wonderful women and I'm really, really happy that they are here, as well, to support you." Lucas said.

They were a few houses near her home, clearly in view from where they were standing, when Lucas suddenly said, "Hales, I think that Peyton's right. You know about what she said you telling Nathan. I mean, I'm not that guy's biggest fan. But he's you boyfriend. I can see that he loves you Hales. So please, tell him soon"

Haley stopped and faced Lucas, "I've thought about that while we were walking and I think it's about time that he ought to know. I'll give him a call later so he can drop by and we'll talk. Don't worry now okay?"

"You can't stop me from worrying Haley." With that, Lucas grabbed Haley's hand and covered it with his own. "I'm your best friend. I worry about you all the time, whether you sick or not."

"Okay. Thanks Luke... So enough of that drama! Hmmm... So, your finals game is coming up right?"

"Yeah! A week from now actually." Lucas said as they resumed walking. "You'll come and watch okay? If you're well, that is. And root for me for a change! Not that boyfriend of yours!" He added jokingly.

"Shut up!" Haley said, punching his arm. "I'll root for you both! And of course I'll come. I would not miss it for the world. Lucas Scott in his first championship game! Has a nice ring to it!" She said, punching him lightly once again.

"Hey! Stop doing that! If you keep on punching me, I'll have more bruises than you do!" Lucas saw that Haley was about to punch him once more, so he hold both her hands in her own so that she could do it again.

Haley was struggling and laughing at the same time. "Lucas let go off me! I'm going to be late for dinner! Please Luke" She said with that puppy dog eyes that she knew could get her out of anything.

Lucas stopped, still laughing when Haley said. "I'll take it from here. You go home now. Karen's probably wondering where you've been. I'll call you later okay?"

Once again, Haley and Lucas stopped in their tracks. "No. Mom ain't worried where I am if she knows I'm with you. She probably trusts you more than she trusts me. But I have to head home anyway. I'm beat! See you tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah, tomorrow." She said looking sideways. Haley was dreadful on what was going to happen tomorrow. _The chemotherapy._ She did not realize that Lucas was still looking at her when the look of worry crossed her eyes.

"Hey, you're going to be fine." Lucas said as he motioned for a hug. However Haley did not realize what Lucas was doing so the exact time that she faced him, his face was right in front of hers, his lips meeting with her own.

They were both caught surprised by the accidental kiss, but it was no big deal for them. They were each other's first kiss anyway, so this was not new. They were experimenting when they were around 10 on how a kiss would feel like. And sad to say that the first exeprience they had was not a pleasant one. Haley and Lucas looked at each other uncertainly, after a moment of awkwardness, both laughed.

"Well, that was a surprise." Lucas said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Haley said, giggling.

"I'll go now before anything weirder happens here!" Lucas said, hugging Haley.

"Okay! Love you Luke" Haley said as she was waving goodbye to her best friend, who was already walking towards the opposite direction.

"You too Hales! Tell Nathan okay?" Were the last words Lucas said before he jogged away.

Haley continued to walk towards her house with her head bowed down. When she reached their lawn, she was surprised to see a figure standing by the far end of the porch. As she walked closer, she realized that it was Nathan and she decided to approach him.

"Hey Nate! What are you doing here?" She said to him, his back facing hers.

But when Nathan faced Haley, she saw something different in him. His eyes were conveying something that made her heart stop. It was not the same Nathan that she fell in love with. It seems to be the jerk that made people's lives a living hell.

And when he spoke, it gave her a chill that she has never experienced before that made her heart drop.

"What the hell are you doing with Lucas, Haley?"


	15. author's note :

Hey everyone!! Thanks for all the reviews you submitted for the first few chapters... I appreciate all of it! I really, really do! :) I'll try to incorporate some of it for the future chapters, but for now, I've got the story formulated in my mind... so I hope you all would still continue to support it. Some of you may not be expecting what is going to happen, some of you do... but do hope you'll continue to read it. I just don't want the story to be too predictable you know? :) Some days I just lack the energy and have to think twice if i'm gonna continue this.Your reviews are what makes me continue to write for this story so p-l-e-a-s-e... do submit more! Just like what I wrote, more reviews, more motivation! THANKS again!!! :)

-hyacynthia-


	16. mind over heart

author's note: changed chapter 16! shocked to see that it came out all wrong when I uploaded it! so here's the correct story and hope you read and review this one as well! :)

--hyacynthia--

Since the time that Haley's parents left him at the porch to wait for her, he cannot calm himself down. All this impure thoughts kept boggling his mind and no matter how hard he pushed it away, it would not leave him. The more he thought of the probability of his brother and his girlfriend having an affair, the more he was convinced it was true.

_But I love her._

That's what Nathan kept reminding himself in this battle of his emotions.

_I love Haley. I should not think of these things about her._

Standing at the far end of the porch, he saw two figures heading towards the direction of the house. At first, he could not figure out who the two were, but the pair seem romantic and happy.

_I bet that's the way Haley and I looked. Well, before all this drama._

He continued to spy on the couple when he realized that it was none other than the person he was waiting for: Haley...

...With Lucas holding her hand.

_What the hell was that all about? I've always known that they were best friends. But this! This scenario is totally revealing something else. _Nathan thought, his mind racing.

From where he was standing, he could see that the pair was laughing and having an animated conversation. When Haley punched Lucas, a gesture she always does when teasing someone, he saw Lucas grab both of Haley's hands and she seem to try to release herself from his grip.

_What does Lucas have that I don't? Why does she always feel happy around him no matter what? What is wrong with me? Why is it all about Lucas all the time? _Nathan asked himself as he was watching the scene.

But the next thing that was about to happen totally caught him off guard. He was so shocked that he could not do anything but just stare at them and felt like the whole world is crashing down towards him.

Lucas leaned forward towards Haley and kissed her.

_Oh my god... _

Nathan heart dropped to the floor with what he just saw. Now, he was not only angry, he was enraged! He was fuming mad on what he just witnessed!

_The nerve of that two backstabbing... ugh! There's not even a word to describe them! And Haley, lying to my face all this time when behind my back she's with him! Of all people!!! God, Lucas!! First Peyton, now Haley. With Peyton, I really did not mind. It was all about sex anyway. But Haley, the first girl I've ever loved... All of I've seen and felt were true... I'm not paranoid. Especially with what I had just seen. If they have a nerve to deny it to my face, I'm going to make sure they'll pay. No one is messing up with Nathan Scott._

Though he was feeling a lot of anger, he still could not get rid of the burning hurt he was feeling. He felt betrayed... by the only girl he ever truly loved. He never gave all of his heart to anyone before, afraid of getting rejected and wounded. But he put that aside when he started to fall in love with Haley.

_I never should have put myself out there. I should never let myself fall this hard. Then it wouldn't hurt so bad. Just like the way I am hurting now._

Not wanting to see any more of what the two would probably do, he turned around facing the dark empty porch. The last thing he heard was Lucas screaming in the background to Haley to tell him something...

_Probably wants to come clean with me. Well, I'll make sure that I'll end all this crap before she gets a chance to eat me alive. _He thought as he calmed himself knowing that Haley was probably just a few steps away.

"Hey Nate! What are you doing here?" He heard Haley, greeting him happily.

When Nathan faced Haley, he saw that Haley seemed a little flushed, the color rising from her cheeks. He still could not believe that this beautiful angel standing in front of him could do such a horrible, hurtful thing.

_Does Lucas make her feel that way? Do I make her feel the same? Damn Lucas!!! Why does he always get what I want! God, I was beginning to not hate him for a moment there... but I was dead wrong. _

Though Haley seemed flushed, her soulful brown eyes did not change one bit that for a second, it made him want to believe that she loved him.

_Don't be deceived one again Nathan. She's lying. Remember what you saw earlier. _

And with that, he asked her in a coldest voice he could muster that he never once used when he was talking with her.

_Except now. I'll make her feel the pain she caused me._

"What the hell are you doing with Lucas, Haley?"


	17. please don't break me

"What... what do you mean? Lucas just walked me home." Haley asked Nathan, obviously confused on what is going on. Nathan definitely seems to be upset with something and she could not quite point out what it is.

Does he already know my secret? No... that would be impossible. Lucas would certainly not tell him. And Brooke and Peyton promised that they would not say a word. What is happening?

Haley is really getting nervous by the minute, ever since Nathan asked the question in that menacing voice. Sure she had heard that voice before, back when Nathan was still a certified jerk hounding Lucas.

_But never, I mean never, not even once did he used that voice on me._

Haley tried to meet Nathan's eyes but he kept it deeply averted. Suddenly the pot of roses seems more interesting than her. "Nathan... please, tell me what's wrong. What are you asking me?"

Nathan faced Haley with a smirk on his face. _The nerve. I could not believe that she can lie out front like that. How many times had she deceived me with that angelic face of hers? I bet countless but I could not see it. I was blinded by my love for her. A love I thought she reciprocated. _

Looking straight into Haley's deep brown eyes, he tried his best not to melt in her stare. But instead focused on the pent up anger that was consuming him.

"Stop lying Haley." He said in a voice cold as ice. These words cut through Haley as a knife, tearing her heart into two.

"What—"Haley began to speak but she was immediately cut-off by Nathan.

"I said stop it. You could no longer fool me with your lies. You and Lucas. My god! I loved you Haley, more than anyone! How could you do this to me?" Nathan said with so emotion that even surprised Haley for she had never seen Nathan in this state.

"Me and Lucas? Nathan, nothing is going on. I love YOU..." Haley said as she reached out to touch Nathan arm but he immediately brushed it off.

"Nothing is going on huh? What do you think of me, blind and numb? God! I was trying my best to be a man good enough for you. But I will never hold the bar that high right? Lucas would always the perfect one." Nathan said, belting out his anger and jealousy.

_Lucas! Just the thought of him makes me want to kick the crap out of that two-faced ass! _

"Nathan! What is this all about? Please tell me..." Haley pleaded, not understanding what is really going on. Nathan is throwing on a rage, but she did not know where it came from.

"So you really want me to spell it out to you?! Fine. I saw you two kissing, just a few blocks back there. And don't you dare deny it to my face. Coz I swear Haley, if you do, you proved yourself lower than what I am thinking right now." Nathan said, half wanting to bite back the words he had just said after he witnessed the sudden look of hurt in Haley's face.

_God. I never want to see her hurt. I just want to put my arms around her and say everything's going to be okay. But I can't. I won't let myself be in this trap again. I would not let my heart be a prisoner once more of Haley James._

"Nathan! That was nothing. It was an accident. Please believe me. Nathan please." Haley said, her voice quivering. She could not believe this is happening to her at this time, when she was finally decided to tell Nathan the truth.

_Why is this happening? Why now??? When I need him the most. God, please don't let Nathan leave me. Please..._

Nathan let out a laugh that sent chills down Haley's spine. It was not his usual laughter that was like music to her ears. It was somehow demonic that it scared the hell out of her.

"Nathan... you got to believe me. Please. It meant nothing. It was an accident. It is you that I love. Nathan, talk to me."

"Talk to you. Okay, here's what I got to say to you Haley. I loved you, very much. But from what I have witnessed just a few minutes ago, you're not an innocent beautiful angel that was all serious about school and life. I was dead wrong in assuming that you are the perfect girl for me." Nathan looked into Haley's face with her tears threatening to betray her, and continued in a cold voice.

"You're a two-faced slut who has a boyfriend that seems to be not enough for her that she needs to hook up with his brother also known as your best friend. That's who you are Haley. You are no different to the other girls in Tree Hill. You are not special. So stop pretending okay, because there is no more need to pretend with me cause we're through. Enjoy you're fling or relationship or whatever it is the you call it with Lucas and stay the hell away from life."

With that, Nathan turned to leaving a now openly crying Haley standing in the porch. As he was about to walk down the step, he heard footsteps following him.

"Nathan, please. Don't leave me. Please Nathan..." The tone of desperation in her voice made Nathan turn and look at Haley. There was something different in her, Nathan could tell, but not sure what it was.

_Guilt probably. Guilt consuming that mind and body of hers._

Still no mercy at his former love, he just stood there waiting for Haley to speak.

Haley, already consumed with emotions, her crying never ceasing is having difficulty to get the words out of her mouth.

_This is all happening too fast. This can't be real. Please God, don't let this be real. _

"Nathan, don't leave me. I need you. I love you Nathan."

"You need me? What for? You already have Lucas!!! Why, isn't he enough so you need me, what, for back-up in case he's not around you can fool around with me, Just like what you've been doing, for I don't know how long! Was it like that the whole time we were going out, huh, Haley? Well, you're no girl I'll be wasting any more of my time with. You need hugs and kisses? Oh I'm sure Lucas is free to do that. I'm sure he'll be more than willing to get from me everything I want. You want Lucas Hales? You're free."

With one last look at the distraught Haley, Nathan stormed out of the porch and into the darkness of the night. He could still hear Haley crying as he hurriedly walked to head home. It is only during this time that his loss dawned upon him and he could not help but shed tears he automatically brushed away.

_I will not cry for her. She will not have my tears. Haley does not deserve it. Compose yourself Nathan and be a man. You're better off without her._

_Goodbye Haley James._

Haley could not believe what has just happened to her. Nathan has broken up with her and she did not even have the chance to explain herself. She never felt this alone before and she could not help but fall to her knees and rock back and forth to comfort herself.

_Nathan's gone. He left me. Nathan left me. _She thought as fresh tears trickled down her cheeks.

Tracing with her eyes the path that Nathan took, Haley could only wish that the boy she loved the most would come back to her. _Especially now. I need him. Please let him come back to me. Clear his senses and make all of this just a terrible nightmare. Please..._

_I love you Nathan._

Hoping that this message would reach Nathan's heart, Haley closed her eyes and let the tears of her heartbreak fall into the silence of the solitude.

AN: sorry if i took a long time to update this story, been kind of busy lately that I have to make time to write. arg! anyway, i do hope youl like this though it probably sucks. your reviews would really matter to me. tell me if i should continue okay? thanks a lot! -hyacythia-


	18. love and locks

1. Focus on practicing for finals.

2. Workout.

3. Study so I don't fail big time.

4. Kick the crap out of Lucas.

5. Forget the love of my life.

This was Nathan's thoughts the morning after he had broken up with Haley. All nightlong he could not forget seeing Lucas and Haley seeing followed by Haley's crying her self in grief after he had told her his decision.

_Stop it Nathan. Stop torturing yourself and forget everything. Start a new page in your life and start in now._

With that, Nathan grabbed his knapsack and headed to school leaving all his troubles and tears at home.

_No one would ever see me crying over some girl. No would ever see my weak side. I am tough. Nathan Scott is a tough guy._

Meanwhile, Haley, not able to think of anything else, cried her self to sleep. She could not bear to get out of her bed the following morning that she had to fake a fever so that her parents would allow her to take the day off. Haley could be honest to her parents about what happened and thankfully, they showed her respect and tried not to mingle with her relationships.

_I am very lucky to have such wonderful Mom and Dad. I could not ask for anything more in this world. I have Lucas, great friends, superb school life..._

_Well... maybe it's selfish for me to wish to have Nathan back._

_Please God. Make him come back to me. Is this the price I have to pay for not being honest with him with my sickness? I just don't want him to worry about me, especially now that he has a lot of things in his mind. But I could not bear to lose him. I love him... even more than my life._

Haley tried to busy herself with other things while she stayed at home. She tried to clean her room of the unnecessary things that accumulated through the years. But she gave up on that after she found numerous things that reminded her of Nathan. Their review tests during tutoring, some love notes he passed to her during class, dried flowers, receipts from restaurants they had their dates, and many more.

_Nathan is everywhere. Inside of my heart. And all that is surrounding me reminds me of him._

Haley has debated whether or not to tell Lucas that Nathan has broken up with her. That night, she felt tempted to ring Lucas as soon as she calmed down. But it dawned upon her that even if she would call her best friend; she could not really explain to him what happened. And if Lucas would know all that Nathan accused Haley, no doubt he would rush to fight his brother. Lucas has always been her protector, even since they were kids. She was probably the clumsiest person in the world and the other kids used to pick and make fun of her. But they would immediately stop once they knew that if they were fighting Haley, they are also facing Lucas. They were a team and they have always been. And besides, Haley does not want the brothers to fight especially now they are beginning to accept each other's presence. She would not want Nathan or Lucas to be hurt.

_It's so much better for me to be hurt than to see the two persons that I love the most in the world in pain. I could not bear it. I would not be able to be at peace with myself if I would be the cause on their relationship having any further rift._

As Haley was sitting on her bed and thinking, trying hard not to burst in to tears once more, she caught a glimpse of herself in her bedroom mirror.

_I do not recognize myself anymore. It seems that what I am seeing is only a shadow of my former self. The old Haley used to be independent, strong willed and defiant individual. Now here I am, doubting myself as a person. Doubting whether anyone could love me again or am I too hurt to let anyone else in. I used to be a cynical girl not having much faith in love and relationships. But now, I am here crying myself over some guy that just threw our relationship out like a piece of trash, not giving me an opportunity to explain myself. I wished the old Haley gave me a wake up call to reality earlier that love does hurt and it breaks a person. But love... It's a magical thing that even the old me could not prevent it from happening. Who knew that the pessimistic Haley James could end up feeling this way?_

Haley gazed at her reflection in the mirror and saw her self tired with puffy eyes. _Oh my. Lucas would come and pick me up any minute. His class probably ended an hour ago. I got to make myself presentable so that he would not have a clue on what happened._ Haley thought self-consciously. She grabbed a comb to brush her hair when another said reality hit her.

_I'm going to lose my hair for the chemotherapy._

Haley did not care much about her looks but she prides her hair very much. Many girls envied her luscious brown locks, how beautiful it fell just below her shoulders. As Peyton used to describe it, it flowed with the wind and shone as if the sun is glistening it with its rays. She knew that her hair was truly her crowning glory. Even Nathan likes to run his hands through her hair when they make out. The thought made her even sadder, if there is still such a thing at her state right now.

Unaware as if her tears had their own mind, Haley's tears flowed down her face as she run the comb through her hair. As her mind drifted elsewhere, she did not realize the knock on her door as Lucas let him self in as he always used to. Her mind was brought back to reality when she saw herself face to face with Lucas in the mirror.

"Hey Hales, why you crying?" Lucas asked approaching her from her back.

"Oh it's nothing. It's petty really." Haley said, realizing how trivial her reason for crying is, gave a little laugh.

"Well I don't care how petty if it as long as you'll tell me. Your eyes are permanently stained with tears nowadays and I just can't stand it anymore." Lucas said as he sat beside her in her bed. "What is it Hales?"

"It's my hair!" Haley said as fresh tears flow from her eyes. "I know it sounds childish... but my hair Lucas! My hair!" She knew sounds silly right now but she could not help it.

Lucas, kind of happy on what he had just heard, let out a sigh of relief and a light laugh that passed through Haley without being unnoticed.

"You're laughing?!" Haley said as she punched Lucas' arm. "You're laughing at me. This means a lot to me Lucas. I love my hair! Even other girls love them!" She said, mocking anger at her best friend.

"I'm sorry Hales. Really." Lucas said still smiling. "I love your hair too. But remember, you'll always look beautiful with or without hair." He said sincerely to the crying girl.

"I don't think so. I'll look stupid." Haley replied, pouting at Lucas.

"No, you'll never look stupid. Hales, look at me." He said, facing his best friend, "I would shave my head once you have yours shaved for your chemotherapy. I promise you that."

"Really? You would not have to do that... but if you want to..." Haley trailed off, smiling at the support she got from Lucas. Lucas is willing to do a lot of sacrifices for her and she is forever grateful.

"Thanks Lucas!!!" She said, leaning for a hug, which was immediately returned by Lucas.

"Anytime." Lucas replied, still embracing Haley tightly. "You ready?"

Haley took a deep breath, preparing herself once more to go to the dreadful doctor's clinic to schedule he chemotherapy.

"Yeah. With you here, I'm ready as I'll ever be." Haley said with a reassuring smile.

Lucas, offering her hand at Haley, said with all the courage he could muster. "So... Let's got then. It's time."

With that, Haley grabbed Lucas hand and they both headed for the door with Haley temporarily leaving all of Nathan and her heartbreak behind.

AN: I know there are no Naley scenes in this chapter but I promise I'll dwell into that in the future chapters. I just lobe the Lucas and Haley friendship very much. :) You may not like this chapter cause I have a feeling it's kind of crappy. But I'll look forward to your reviews as always. :)

-hyacynthia-


	19. locker room drama

It was the day before the game and both Nathan and Lucas were practicing with the other guys for their most awaited game in the season. It was intense, and most of the team is already on the edge. But they are willing to do anything to get the crown and the taste of victory.

Nathan assumed that since it has already been almost a week since he broke up with Haley that Lucas has no idea on what has happened. He was treating him as civilized as he could be, practically even more. On his part, he has not told anyone that they had already broken up. And he guessed that Haley did the same. First of is that when other students asked where his girlfriend is, it was easy to explain to them that they are not spending to much time nowadays because he was busy practicing for the much awaited game. And when they hear that coming from his mouth, they would immediately forget their question about Haley and start a new topic of how much Tree Hill High is expecting them to win and he being named the MVP. Nathan would secretly release a sigh of relief, for he always feels uncomfortable talking to people about his private relationships. He had always been protective of Haley, knowing that she would not want people talking about her behind her back and being in the spotlight. And now is not an excuse to forget it. Another reason why he would not tell anyone is that he could not stand all those sympathetic "You can do it man" "It's okay. You'll get over it." with the back slaps and many hugs his friends would give him once they knew that his relationship has ended. This is by far the longest relationship he has had with a girl, being the player that it is. And knowing that some of his friends would not really understand his feelings because some of them have not been in love their selves, he decided t keep his mouth shut. There would come a time that everything will be out in the open, but he thinks this is not the right time, for he needs to focus on other things and not dwell on his recent heartbreak. Nathan was very much thankful that he had basketball to keep him preoccupied. He has not seen Haley around recently, but he figured she could be at the library studying, which he knew always gets her mind off anything that is bothering her. Grateful that he has not seen Lucas and Haley together all week, he decided to give his anger a rest and not proceed on fighting with Lucas. He's been a pretty decent guy around him, and he knew it would hurt Haley very much if she heard that he would be fighting her best friend. Though he has been very much hurt by what has happened, he cannot deny that he still cares for Haley...

_And you still love her Nathan. Though how much you convince yourself that you don't, you have to accept the fact that no girl can replace Haley in your heart. She's own you heart though she hardly knows it. She has changed you for the better and though how much you decide to forget her, you feel her presence everywhere. In the classroom, the bleachers in the gym, the cafeteria, everywhere...and hard for you to admit but you somehow believe her when she said she loved you very much and there was no affair going on with Lucas. Who knew that Nathan Scott would be as vulnerable as this because of some girl?_

The whistle of Whitey, telling them not to beat their selves up tonight so that they would be energized and up for the game tomorrow disrupted his thoughts. As the team was heading towards the locker room, he noticed Lucas looking kind of beat as if something was bothering him. Lucas was talking to Jake about something and he decided it was of no importance. _They probably talking one of the boring books they both like._

Proceeding to his locker, Tim caught up with him, energized as always. Tim has always been his closest bud, ever since they were in grade school. They have a lot of things in common first of they were both jocks and avid fans of basketball. Most people would say that Tim is just all fun, a lot of talking but a little of thinking. But throughout the years, Tim has always proven that he is a great friend to Nathan. It has always been a tandem of Tim and Nathan in Tree Hill High and no one ever messes with them because the people knew that once one has aggravated one of them, they are facing both pf the guys. Nathan has always confided in his best friend about anything, and they could read each other pretty well if one of them has a problem or something. And obviously, Tim noticed that something was bothering Nathan though he it putting on a demeanor that everything is okay.

Grabbing a towel from his locker, he approached Nathan who was sitting on the bench, resting with his eyes closed. "Hey Bro, what's up?" He said as he began wiping himself off some sweat before heading to the showers.

"Not much really. Just like everyone here, I feel like a truck has rammed over my body with the way Whitey has just tortured us. I could not help but be amazed that you still have the energy to stand over there and bug me." He said to him jokingly.

"Yeah, Whitey's definitely a rager, madman that he is. Well' it's all going to be worth it once we have that trophy in our hands right?"

"Yeah. And I'm going to make it happen. So you better lay off those porn sites for tonight and give yourself a rest. I need your help in crushing them." Nathan replied, opening his eyes and looking at Tim with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Shut up man!" Tim said, throwing the towel on Nathan's face. "I ain't a porn freak!"

"Yeah, whatever you say man!" Nathan replied, throwing the towel back at Tim and closing his eyes once more to rest. Hoping that Tim would get the clue that he does not want to be disturbed, he pretended that he has been left all alone. But Tim, being Tim did not get the clue and Nathan could still feel his presence beside him. A moment of silence passed between the two friends when Tim suddenly spoke up.

"Really Nate, what's wrong with you? I know something's up that you aren't telling me. What's up buddy?"

Nathan could not really deny to Tim's face that nothing is the matter cause for some reason he cannot explain, Tim could always tell when he's lying or not. Glancing around the locker room to check if any teammate is near them, Nathan decided to tell his best friend the truth for he himself cannot contain it to his self anymore as he is exploding with so may emotions, confusion hounding him.

"Haley and I broke up." Nathan said, his voice only above a whisper, which obviously Tim did not hear.

"What?" He asked, begging him to repeat what he has just said.

"I said, Haley and I broke up." Nathan said using his normal voice, confident that no one could hear them as all their teammates were in the shower.

"What?" Tim repeated again, but with a look of disbelief in his face. "When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me? Who broke up with who?" he asked a series of questions to the now openly distraught Nathan.

"I did, almost a week ago." Nathan replied, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Tim was still in shock and unbeknownst to them, Lucas just got out of the shower fresh with his clothes still damp. He has been standing on the other side of the locker fixing his practice clothes when Nathan told Tim that he and Haley had broken up. This shocked Lucas and enraged him that without thinking, he revealed himself to the conversing friends and began to attack Nathan. Tim, caught in the middle, tried to prevent the fight that is going to happen by pulling Lucas away from Nathan calming him down.

"What the hell is wrong with you man!!! Why did you break up with her? She needs you right now you asshole!" Lucas was screaming at Nathan loud enough for all the guys in the locker room to hear and get curious about the situation. He heard the showers stop running and footsteps approaching them. Lucas was trying to get his hands on Nathan when the latter suddenly stood up and answered him back. In the background, he could hear Tim asking Jake to get Whitey and pleading to the other guys to help him stop the impeding fight.

"What's wrong??? You are, dumbass! If you would only stop hanging around smooching with my girlfriend then I would not have a problem. But you are not contented in stealing one of my girlfriends that you have to run after the love of my life! You're the asshole not me!" Nathan screamed at his brother, releasing some pent up anger he was keeping inside.

"Why would she need me when you are obviously providing her with all that she needs?"

"What the hell are you talking about Nathan?" Lucas asked, confused on what the boy in front of him is talking about. But before Nathan could answer, they heard Whitey screaming on the background.

"What on earth is happening here? The Scotts never fails to give me trouble huh?" He said, now facing them, with an obvious look of anger in his face.

The whole locker room fell silent as Whitey, once again began to speak, looking directly at Nathan and Lucas. "You got some family problems, deal with it in your mansion with your spoiled daddy. If this isn't an important game, I'll suspend both of you. But since this is the finals, I'll let it go with your word that this would never happen again on my team. Understand? Both of you?"

Nathan and Lucas mumbled a whisper of "yes coach" which seemed to satisfy the enraged Whitey.

Whitey stared at them for a moment and spoke once again to the whole team. "How can you expect that we'll win the championship when our own team is not united? We got to work as one, not fight each other. Especially the two of you, Scott brothers. You better not take this outside cause I'll be following you. And for the rest of you girls, gossip is enough! You sissies go home and I better not hear you drinking and doing something dumb. GO!" Whitey lectured on the team before he left, leaving Nathan and Lucas behind, looking at each other. The others resumed their own agenda and left the locker room to the brothers.

"Nathan, whatever it is that you're talking about, forget it okay. Haley needs you right now. Please come back to her. She needs you." Lucas said as he picked up his gym bag and headed towards the double doors, leaving Nathan to think about what his brother has just said.

Lucas words echoed in his mind as he prepared to leave the gym himself, wondering what it is that he is talking about. Feeling a dreadful gut at the pit of his stomach, Nathan left the gym with Lucas' final words still haunting his mind...

_She needs you Nathan... Haley needs you..._


	20. ironic victory

"THE CHAMPION FOR THIS SCHOOL YEAR!!! THE TREE HILL RAVENS!!! CONGRATULATIONS RAVENS!!!"

This message boomed through the speakers in the gymnasium of the Tree Hill High School as the crowd roared with applause and cheering. The jubilant team of the Ravens defeated their opponent in a very close match, but nonetheless, all of their hard work paid off as they claim their crown and trophy.

The whole team was hugging and clapping the backs of each other, clearly proud that each teammate played a pivotal role in claiming their title. Each player fulfilled their role to their best, which had a big factor of them winning their crown. But if there was one player who truly played the best game of his life, no doubt it was Nathan Scott.

Nathan played the game as if it was his last. He put all his effort to the game, giving every ounce of his energy just to win the last and the most important game of the season. And this did not go unnoticed by his teammates, who were surrounding him and giving him high fives. Even Lucas joined in the fun, even though they hardly even talked for the whole day, ever since the incident at the locker room happened.

_But now is not the time to remember all that! Now is the celebration!!! We are the champions!!! Tree Hill is the champ!!! _Nathan thought, beaming with pride.

He exchanged a high five with Lucas and a pat at the back, with the latter clearly surprised at his gesture. Confetti fell from the ceiling, as the celebration continued form the court to the bleachers. The crowd never seemed to lose their energy, cheering the team for their victory. From the spectators, he could see his mom and dad.

_The_ _great Tree Hill basketball legend, Dan Scott. Well, I guess all those hard work with him paid off. Now I can show him the crown I help win. _He thought, as he saw his dad gave him a thumbs up.

Not for from where Dan was standing was his Uncle Keith. _Though not as great as dad, at least he had a lot of fun while he played ball. _He waved towards him and saw him clapping, with Karen beside him.

But Nathan continued to scan the crowd, looking for one face he wanted to see all night long, the one who he truly wants to share his victory with.

_Haley..._

Nathan was not able to get a glimpse of his now ex-girlfriend for the past week. Their paths haven't crossed, as if somebody planned it beforehand. But right now, it is Haley's face he wanted to see. It is because of her that he got back to the game he loved the most. She inspired him to do better, both in and outside the court. It was Haley who convinced him that he can be a better person, and if he truly loves basketball, she will be there a hundred percent to support him.

_Where is she? It's impossible for her not to be here. She never missed a game ever since Lucas joined the team._

As his eyes searched the student body of Tree Hill, chaotic and filled with excitement, he felt two girls rushing to his side and giving him a hug. He saw a cloud of pompoms and saw himself face to face with Brooke and Peyton.

"Nathan!!! Congratulations!!! We won!!!" They said, almost in unison, squeezing him in one of the tightest hugs he had ever received.

"Okay ladies, let the guy breathe!" Nathan heard Jake telling the two cheerleaders.

"See ya later, Nate! Let's celebrate this victory somewhere fun okay?" Peyton said to him, obviously pleased with what has just happened.

"Yeah!! Go Ravens! You make all our cheerleading hell practices worth it!! See you outside in a while, okay?" Brooke said, as Peyton dragged her to join the rest of the squad energizing the crown to cheer once more.

As Nathan disappeared into the sea of people, Lucas was standing near the double doors with Haley, both clearly ecstatic of the just concluded game and the home court victory.

Haley reached out to give her best friend a tight hug. "Congratulations Lucas! Your first year on the team and a championship?! That's really great!!!"

"Thanks Hales!!! You're my good luck charm! Thanks for coming down here and watch us play. This victory would not be complete without you here!" Lucas said sincerely as he looked into Haley's eyes.

"Anything for you, buddy." Haley said, smiling at Lucas.

"Haley!!" A voice joined in their conversation, as some cheerleaders approached them. Taking turns hugging Lucas and saying congratulations, they ushered him towards the team who were celebrating their win in the center of the court.

"See you outside Hales, okay?" Lucas shouted at Haley, as he was being directed to the celebration.

"Okay, I'll just hang out here with Brooke and Peyton" Haley replied as the three of them proceeded outside the gym with the rest of the students, whose energy and spirits are still up.

"C'mon, lets wait for the team here near the lockers." Peyton said, motioning towards the said direction.

"Oh my god!!! I'm so happy!!! Where do you think we'll have the celebration? I bet it'll be on Dan Scott's beach house! Always a riot!" Brooke said, jumping up and down in front of the two girls.

"It's great seeing you here Haley... How you've been this past week. We barely got to see you and catch up." Peyton said to their other friend.

"Yeah, tutor girl. How are you doing? You know, with the practice and everything. We've been pretty busy. But hell! That's no excuse of neglecting you, my dear friend. So spill! How are you?" Brooke asked, facing Haley.

Few students passed them by, still chanting and conversing. Though how much Haley wanted to rejoice for the team's victory, she could not fully do it. At the back of her mind, she still thinks about her upcoming chemotherapy... and her breakup with Nathan.

_God, I miss him terribly. Seeing him play and win tonight makes me want to go to him and give him a huge hug. I wish we could celebrate this time together._

Seeing that Peyton and Brooke were waiting for her reply, Haley decided to fill them in on what is happening to her lately. "Actually, Lucas and I just scheduled by chemotherapy to start by tomorrow. The sooner the better right? And oh, I'll get my hair shaved tonight."

Brooke and Peyton were shocked but were immediately told by Haley that it was not the time to mourn but instead be happy, as this was a joyous celebration.

"Tutor girl's right, Pey! And you know what, I have a great idea!!! Once you're okay, you ought to join the squad! I heard from Lucas that you're an awesome dancer!!! So show us some moves!!! And what better way to cheer your boyfriend and best friend by being a cheerleader!"

"You know what Brooke, that seems like an excellent idea!!! Oohhh...I bet Nathan would love that! What you think Hales?" Peyton asked Haley, evidently pleased with their idea.

"Um... actually, I don't think Nathan would be very pleased." Haley said apprehensively.

"What?! Are you kidding! Nathan loves cheerleaders!" Brooke said, not believing what she has just heard.

"What Brooke meant is that Nathan would love it if you were to be one of the cheerleaders!" Peyton said, clarifying what her best friend just exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know. But Nathan would not want that cheerleader to be me. We broke up." Haley finally said aloud for the first time to her friends. For days, she has been keeping it a secret, and now, it is finally out it the open.

"What?!" Both girls exclaimed in surprise. Haley could feel the color from her cheeks start to drain and felt a little dizzy, her view becoming a little blurry.

"It's a long story..." The rest of her words overpowered by the arrival of the Ravens team to where they were standing.

Peyton and Brooke noticed that their friend seem to be pale and show signs of wooziness. As they saw a crowd from a circle around the team, they saw Haley seeming to black out grabbing the locker beside her for support.

"Haley, are you okay?" Peyton asked, clearly worried

But it was too late as Haley fainted and fell into the arms of Brooke. Thankfully, Brooke was strong enough to grab her and not fall into the ground, but still was freaked out on what has just happened.

"Oh my God. Haley! Haley wake up!! Haley!!!" Peyton screamed as she tries to wake up her friend. Her voice caught the attention of some students, as some of them begin to gather around them.

"Move people! Give us some air!" Brooke yelled to the forming crowd.

"Lucas!!! Nathan!!!" Peyton shouted towards the direction of the team who were still busy with the commotion. Fortunately, Lucas was able to hear her, with Nathan trailing behind him to know where the fuss was coming from.

Lucas and Nathan, paving their way towards the crowd approached the scene and saw Haley, lying on the floor, with Brooke caressing her. Nathan, feeling the love surging through his body immediately kneeled beside Haley and tried to wake her up.

"Haley. Haley, wake up! Can you hear me? You got to wake up Hales! Please! Wake up!" Nathan said as she gently tapped her face with his hand, cradling her head in his arms. He could not understand what was happening when Lucas told Brooke to call an ambulance so that Haley could be brought to the hospital.

"Haley, please wake up. I need you Hales. Open your eyes, my love" Nathan said as he buried his face to her chest, gently releasing the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes.

"Nathan, it's going to be okay. Haley's strong. She'll be fine, once the ambulance gets here." Lucas said to his brother as he placed a hand on his shoulder. Brooke and Peyton were now hugging each other, clearly afraid on what is going to happen. The rest of the students were still confused on what has just occured before their eyes. One minute they were all happy with the victory, and now here they were, with the basketball hero's girlfriend on the floor without consciousness.

"What is wrong with her, Lucas?" Nathan asked as he faced his brother, still cradling the lifeless Haley in his arms.

As they heard the sound of the ambulance approaching, Lucas looked straight into Nathan's eyes and said what has been a secret for a long time.

"Nathan, Haley's sick. She did not want to tell you because she did not how you would handle it. She has leukemia, Nathan." Lucas said softly, as Nathan broke down into tears.

The paramedics laid Haley in a stretcher as they began to recuperate her. They placed her in an ambulance as Brooke and Peyton rode with her towards the hospital. As the ambulance was leaving, Nathan was still in shock, now openly crying and repeating in a whisper the words leukemia again and again. Lucas grabbed his distraught brother in a tight hug, not wanting to let him go in such a fragile state. Both of them are now openly shedding tears as the girl they both love is in danger which they could do nothing about.

With the crowd of Tree Hill High students surrounding them, the Scott Brothers shared for the first time their expression of love and support for one another, as the night they thought to be that was going to be the best of their lives could just probably be the worst they have never imagined.


	21. new bonds

"Haley James, please" Karen asked the lady behind the counter in the lobby of the hospital. Here she was, out of breath, rushed to the hospital with Keith when Lucas called on her cellular phone telling her that Haley has fainted in school. Ever since her son told her about this girl's sickness, she has made it a point to be more protective of her, even giving her less hours on her shift at the café, much to Haley's dismay. Karen knew that Haley wanted to live her life as normal as possible, but she can not control her maternal instincts towards the best friend of his son that she treats as if her own child.

"Room 461" The lady behind the counter said with a smile then resuming her work.

"Thank you" Karen said in a rush, heading towards the elevator with Keith right behind him. They stood outside the elevator, waiting for it to land on the ground floor.

"Oh my god Keith, I'm so scared..." Karen said, with her eyes imploring the eyes of the man beside her. Keith wrapped his arm around Karen's shoulders, calming her down, though deep inside, he had never been more nervous. He had seen Haley grow up from a cute little tomboy tagging along Lucas and the rest of the guys in the river court to this beautiful and smart young lady. It broke his heart when Karen, through her tears, told him what has happened to Haley and how Lucas was dealing with it. Together with Karen and Lucas, he had treated Haley as family and it hurts him to know that this young and carefree girl is hurting.

"It's going to be okay Karen... We have to be strong, not only for Haley but also for Lucas and Nathan...and the rest of her friends." Keith said, trying hard for his voice not to break.

"You're right Keith we have to be their rock... Ugh. I got to stop crying. Oh my poor Haley..." Karen said as she wiped her tears with the back of her hands to make herself presentable as they rode the elevator going to the fourth floor.

As the two of them stepped out of the elevator and looked for the right room, they were surprised to see an overflowing number of Tree Hill students in the corridors, none one of them talking but just comforting each other. Some are crying, some are still in shock, some are just speechless. Karen and Keith were approached by Peyton and Brooke, greeting them as Karen leaned in to embrace each girl. The two cheerleaders are both ex-girlfriends of his son, which she could personally not believe. But through Lucas he learned that the two has been getting along really well with Haley, even saying that he sometimes get jealous of the time she has been spending with them. But Karen just laughed it off, really glad that Haley has finally found true girlfriends not having guys around her always.

"Wow... I did not expect to see a lot of people here." Keith said as he surveyed the people outside the room.

"These are some of the members of the basketball team and the cheerleading squad, which got close to Haley through us and Nathan and Lucas. And some of them are the one who Haley tutored... and of course you know the guys from river court." Brooke rambled on, pointing to the direction of the group as she was speaking.

"Speaking of which, where's Lucas?" Karen asked Peyton.

"He's with the doctor right now, talking about Haley' condition. She still hasn't woke up Karen..." Peyton said, as Karen clearly heard her voice tremble. Brooke leaned towards her best friend and grabbed her hand.

As the four were talking, Lucas approached his mother and uncle from behind hugging them both as tight as he could. They could see Lucas was clearly stressed out from what has just happened.

"How are you, Luke?" Keith asked his nephew, placing a comforting hand on his back.

"Not good. I just talked to Hales' doctors and they said that her vitals are okay. We just have to wait for her to regain consciousness..." Lucas' voice trailed off as he felt tears betraying his eyes.

_God, please take care of Haley. Tell me what to do to help her... I just do not know how much longer I could bear all of this..._

"It's okay to cry Lucas. It's okay to let it all out..." Keith said as he pulled Lucas into an embrace. Lucas poured his heart out, crying in the shoulders of his uncle as his mom and Peyton and Brooke watched the two men letting their emotions out. Keith kept patting the boy's back trying to calm him down, when suddenly, Lucas pulled away.

"This is silly. I'm acting silly. I'm so sorry..." Lucas said as he fiercely wiped his tears away.

"It is okay Lucas. Haley is your dearest friend and it tears you to see her in this state..." Karen said to his son.

"Um.. you guys want to see Hales in her room?" Brooke asked Keith and Karen, obviously trying to lighten up the mood in the circle.

"Of course. Lead us please Brooke." Keith said as they began to walk, passing by the students who were strewn in the corridors. Keith and Karen were about to enter the room when they heard that somebody was crying from the inside. They took a peek and saw that it was none other than Nathan.

From the door, they can see the boy still in his basketball uniform, caressing the hand of the unresponsive Haley. They could hear him saying the word "sorry" and "I love you" again and again, as tears fall from his eyes.

"He's been there since we got here. He has never left her side" Lucas said to his mom and uncle.

Karen nodded, as he once again faced his son's brother, feeling her heart go out to the vulnerable young man.

"C'mon Lucas. Let's leave them alone for a while." Peyton said, as she walked towards the rest of the students waiting in the corridor. Brooke and Lucas followed Peyton leaving Karen and Keith outside the hospital room door.

Quietly, the two entered the room going unnoticed by Nathan. As Keith placed a hand on the young boy's shoulder, he was startled to find company inside the room. He hurriedly wiped his tears away and acknowledged their presence.

"Uncle Keith... Mrs. Roe..." Nathan spoke quietly. He was caught by surprise when Karen enveloped him into an embrace. He has heard a lot of things about Lucas' mom and he could not remember being told one bad thing about her. Nathan let himself be hugged by Karen, soothing him with comforting words and running her hand up and down on his back.

"How are you holding up Nathan?" Karen asked Nathan, still holding his hand. They took a seat on the chairs near the round table in the corner of the room. Nathan's eyes still lingered on Haley's bed when he replied.

"Okay I guess." Nathan lied through his teeth. he could not bear to admit how scared he was right that moment. "Oh, I need to call my dad. He's worried sick about me..." He said as he prepared to stand up.

Knowing that Nathan still does not have the strength to face his father, Keith said that he'll just do it for him.

"And Nathan, she's going to be okay." he said to his nephew as he reached for the door and stepped out.

"You know, you and Lucas are really brothers..." Karen said with a little laugh to a confused Nathan. " I mean telling everybody you're all okay and strong... You know Nathan, when Haley was little, we were always very protective of her. Her mom and dad were close friends of mine and whenever she came to play with Lucas and the boys, they always remind me to always look after her. But you know what.. she does not really need it. She's a brave and independent girl, Nathan. Even though she has been surrounded by her guy pals, she has never let them treat her as "the girl". You know what I mean?"

Nathan was getting emotional as Karen shared to him her story that all he could was nod and bow down so that she could not see him tearing up.

"I remember Lucas saying that Haley does not want to be treated as the damsel in distress. She did not let herself need anybody. But she was loved by many. Like yourself." Karen continued, squeezing the hand of Nathan.

"You know at first I was apprehensive when I heard that Haley was seeing you. Haley is like my daughter, you know? And I don't want her to get hurt, ever. But you proved me wrong. You're a good guy Nathan. And you need to know that. I can not think of any other guy who deserves Haley more than you..."

Nathan was now openly crying that Karen decided that the best thing to do is to embrace him, rocking him back and forth, letting him know that even though they hardly knew each other, she loved and cared for him.

After Nathan was able to catch his breath, he said "Thank you, Mrs. Roe--"

"Karen" She interrupted him with a smile on her face.

"Karen" Nathan returned the smile at the wonderful lady in front of him. "Thanks for everything. It really means a lot to me. Ummm... you want to talk to her?" He said gesturing towards Haley's bed.

"The doctors said she could hear you when you talk to her. And she's probably sick of my voice..." He said, joking around a little.

The two of them approached the bed, when Karen noticed the trophy that was on Haley's bedside. "Oh my god! I completely forgot about the game. Well clearly you won, so I guess congratulations is on the way."

"Thanks Karen." Nathan replied as Lucas' mom approached Haley, removing some strands of hair that has fallen from her face.

Karen leaned in closer, as if whispering to Haley's ear. "Hey hunny... how are you? Well, Nathan and Lucas and all of your friends are worried sick about you. And me and Keith too. So open your eyes, baby. You got to see this wonderful trophy that your beloved boys won. Wake up Haley and we'll celebrate okay?" Her voice cracking up, full of emotion.

Karen backed away from the bed and said. "I'll get some coffee from the cafe for all you guys, and I'll tell your mom what happened. You need anything from home Nathan?"

"Not really. I'm good. Thanks again Karen." Nathan said as he motioned towards his beloved.

"Okay. Haley, I'm going to drop by again later okay? I love you hunny." Karen said as she kissed Haley on the cheek.

"Congratulations again Nathan. She's all yours now." Karen said, patting Nathan at the back before proceeding outside, With one last look on the couple, Karen stepped towards the corridor, who was immediately approached by Keith and Lucas.

"Well, I called Dan and he said it's okay for Nathan to stay here as long as he wants. What happened in there? You were there for a pretty long time." Keith asked Karen.

"How is she mom? Any changes?" Lucas asked with a hint of hope in his voice.

"Well, I talked to Nathan. And Haley too. There are still no changes. But they're going to be okay. We're all going to be okay."

And with that Karen looked at all the people who cared and loved Haley and she could not help but think that this beautiful girl was really an angel who has touched the lives and hearts of many.

AN: Thanks for all the reviews. I'm trying to incorporate other characters to the storyline so iI hope you like it. Trying to make this story the best I can be and thanks for your appreciation. :) -- hyacynthia


	22. laughter and fairytales

The past two days have been miserable for all of them. Though the Ravens were now the champions, the spirits of all the people who knew what happened to Haley were gloom. Ever since the game, students of Tree Hill High have been more compassionate and understanding towards the girl they one only knew as tutor girl. It came to them as a shock on how a girl their age can be suffering with such sickness. Peyton and Brooke resumed to go to class, but Nathan and Lucas refused to leave Haley's side unless they were sure she is awake. Through out the day, the two friends have been bombarded by questions, which some they do not know the answer to.

"Hey Peyton, how long has Haley been sick?"

"What stage is her leukemia?"

"Brooke, is she going to be okay?"

But more important is how the students gave their regards and "get well soon" greetings to Haley. The basketball team and the cheerleading squad were planning to drop by later that day and a few of them wondered where the Scott Brothers were.

"Well at least that was not a tough one to answer." Brooke said to her best friend as they make their way towards Peyton's car. The two of them are on their way to the hospital, which is now becoming their ritual after school. Since the season is over, they do have any more cheerleading practices they ought to attend, to which both of them are grateful.

"I mean Peyton, my mind is so tired just thinking about what is happening to Haley right now. And I have to answer questions left and right!" Brooke complained to her friend as they began to leave.

"I understand you. I like totally spaced out on math today, thoughts of Haley occupying my mind. Man, we need a break. We have to lighten up." Peyton said in an exasperated voice.

"I know! Let's drop by your house and get those artsy-fartsy stuff you have and make a collage or something for Haley. So when she opens her eyes, she'll be happy... to see color! Her room is like so bleak and boring. I mean, who would want to wake up to that." Brooke suggested to Peyton who was laughing as she spoke.

"Yeah. That'll be fun. And drawing always calms me down, you know that." Peyton replied with a smile.

Ever since she was a little girl, it is through her drawing that she was able to let out all her feelings and emotions. Though only a few people had seen her art, it has received many praises that eventually gave her the courage to submit some of them to THUD magazine. For many years she tried to persuade Brooke to join her, her best friend is not a bit interested. Just as Brooke told her a million times, "It's pointless to put color on paper and make it beautiful, when you can put it on your face and be pretty... like me!" Though she and Brooke are totally different, these things are what make their friendship stronger and their bond tighter. They discover new things from each other and no matter what happens, the two of them always come back to each other.

_And now, both of us have Haley..._ Peyton thought. 

It was refreshing to both of them to have another girl to hang out with. _Another girl who is totally different from us._ Here was Haley, studious and bookish, which both of them are not. While the two of them are at the gym dancing and cheering, Haley was at the tutoring center helping yet another student. But they got along so well that hanging out with each other has almost been a must to all of them.

Well, I guess we have to thank the Scotts for bringing Haley closer to us. If not for Nathan and Lucas, Brooke and I would never get to know this wonderful friend we have.

As she parked her car in her driveway, she prayed that the next time they visit Haley, she would be awake and they could talk once again about anything under the sun.

_God, I miss those days... and I bet Brooke does too._

Peyton and Brooke shared a sad moment, both of them realizing the heartbreaking reality they were facing. As she reached out to embrace Brooke, she heard her friend let out a sigh.

_Thank god Peyton's here. I could not face this without her. We draw strength from each other..._

Brooke let go of Peyton and said, "Hey, I thought we came here to lighten things up. I know though we barely say it that we both miss Haley and we wish the she would just open her eyes. But we need to relax a bit you know?"

Peyton could not help but nod to what Brooke was saying. _It is true. Though we try not to talk about it, it haunts our hearts and minds._

"So come on Goldilocks! Let's go to your room and begin our "Surprise Haley" project!" Brooke said, making imaginary quotations marks in the air as she spoke.

"Alright Drizella! But no wasting of my stuff, okay? I've told you a dozen times that those are expensive. My dad's going to kill me." Peyton said as she got out of the car and followed Brooke towards the door.

"Okay, whatever you say. Besides, your dad loves me! So he wouldn't mind." Brooke replied teasingly while Peyton unlocked the door.

"Argh. This is pointless. C'mon!" Peyton resented as they climb the stairs towards her room.

'This is going to be so much fun! But wait, who's Drizella?" Brooke asked as she sat plopped down on the bed and watched Peyton as she began to unearth some of the stuff they could use.

"You are never ending!" Peyton replied laughing, still sorting out her art materials. "Well, don't you know your fairytales? Drizella is Cinderella's stepsister. That slave driver who made Cinderella's life a living hell along with her sister, Anastasia. Shut up now and get to work!"

"Oh... okay. But I think you're Drizella, miss bossy!" Brooke said as she began to sort out pictures suitable for their collage.

"So you're Cinderella?" Peyton asked she faced Brooke mocking anger. She grabbed the nearest pillow in her vicinity and threw it at her best friend, who was rolling in the bed in fits of laughter.

_Finally, a moment of freedom from all of these. Life could be normal in the meantime._ Peyton thought as she and Brooke continue to pillow fight in her bedroom.

Meanwhile, in the hospital room the guys from the river court were Haley's visitors that day. When they heard that Haley was rushed to the hospital after the championship game, they swiftly followed and waited until they heard that she was stable before they left. Together with Lucas, they assembled near Haley's bed, reminiscing about all the moments they went through.

"Luke, where's Nathan?" Mouth asked his friend who was standing beside Haley's bed, checking if everything's okay.

Lucas was arranging and plopping the pillows beside Haley then proceeded to brush of some dust that was in their trophy._ This is for you Hales... We won this for you._ Afterwards, he joined the guys who were seated in a circle on the floor.

"Mom and Deb convinced him to go home for a while to get some decent sleep." Lucas replied. Nathan did not once leave Haley's bedside, not even going out to eat. With the help of their moms, Nathan was persuaded to go home and rest with the guarantee that Lucas would be there to watch over Haley.

"Poor guy, the man had no rest for the past two days. He's like a zombie." Skills shared to the others.

"He really loves Haley that much..." Lucas said to his friends.

"Yeah... Nathan's lucky. Haley's definitely one tough chick. I remember when we were eleven and one night Mouth told be that he thinks he's crushing on her." Skills said unaware of the others appalled on what he said.

"What?!?" Lucas and Fergie said suppressing a laugh.

"Skills!!!" Mouth said at the same time warning his friend of his slip.

"What?!?" Skills replied, not knowing what he did wrong.

"You had a crush on Haley?" Fergie asked Mouth not believing what he has just heard as Lucas was now openly laughing.

"You mean they do not know?" Skills asked as he was now laughing together with Lucas. The three of them were amused at Mouth who was now covering his face with his hands.

"I cannot believe it. Mouth had a crush on Haley James!" Fergie exclaimed in a loud voice as the other two burst out in laughter, giving high-fives to each other.

"Shut up! She can hear you!" Mouth whispered pointing to Haley's as redness showed in his neck and face. "Okay, okay, I had a crush on Haley we were so young. We were kids! So quit it you guys!"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lucas asked, as he was able to calm down from his laughing streak. _Wow... it feels good to be able to have fun once again with these guys. Haley should be here experiencing this with us._ He thought he caught a glimpse of his still unconscious best friend.

"I don't know. I told Skills cause I can't keep it to myself anymore. I thought he would not tell anybody... until now." Mouth said darting Skills a dirty look, which was only returned with a mischievous smile. "Well, I did not tell you cause I taught you liked her too. I mean I know you're best friends and she's one of the gang, but I thought you treat her more than that."

"Oh c'mon Mouth! Lucas did not like Haley that way!" Fergie replied, as Mouth finished explaining. "Right, Lucas?"

Now it was Lucas turn to stammer as he tried to avoid the question, with no luck. "Actually, I did. But keep quiet! As Mouth said, she could hear you!" Lucas said pointing to the sleeping Haley.

"You did?!?" Mouth and Fergie said with surprise. Skills was laughing at the two when Fergie said to him, "You knew about this too?"

"Of course, I know everything." Skills said smugly, taking pride in himself for knowing all the mysteries that was happening between and among them.

"Yeah, he knows." Lucas said dejectedly. "I honestly don't know why we tell Skills everything!" He glanced at his friend who gave him a wink. "Oh well, about that crushing thing, that was only for a short time! I did not pine over her. Though she is pine-able, if there's such a word. Right, Mouth?"

"Right!" Mouth replied, receiving a pat on the back from Lucas.

"But what Mouth said was true though, I treated her more that a friend. I think we all did." Lucas said to his friends in a serious tone, seeing them nod to what he was saying.

"She's like a sister to me." Fergie replied, remembering all the fun times they had with Haley while they were young.

"Yeah, she's the baby of the group." Skills added, with a hint of protectiveness in his voice.

"Yeah... and Mouth too." Lucas said with a laugh, which was immediately joined by the two other guys.

"What? I'm not a baby!" Mouth protested amidst the laughter of his friends.

"Oh yes you are! You are worse than Haley!" Skills said, his words barely audible because of his giggles.

"Yeah! Haley can kick ass more than you!" Fergie added, teasing his friend.

"Oh shut up guys. God, when is this going to end?" Mouth rhetorically asked as his friends continue to laugh that they did not realize the door open until they were joined by another person saying, "Hey guys, what's going on here?"

It was Nathan, seem to be more energized than the last time they saw him. He proceeded to Haley's bedside, kissed her forehead and whispered to her ear, "I love you, baby." Afterwards he asked Lucas for any changes, to which he replied none since the last doctor's visit earlier that day.

"So what's up you guys? Looks like you were having fun here. You're laughter being heard across the hallway!" Nathan asked the circle of boys.

"C'mon Nathan, sit with us." Fergie asked as he scooted to give space for Nathan to sit.

Lucas patted the empty space on the floor beside him and urged Nathan to join them, which he hesitantly at first, but graciously accepted. "So, what are we talking about?" Nathan inquired once again.

"Well, well Nathan Scott. We're going to give you the 411 on Haley James." Mouth said using his sportscaster voice, placing a hand near his mouth as if a microphone.

"Nathan, prepare to hear stories you've never heard before about our dear Haley." Skills said, facing the boyfriend of the special girl in their lives.

Lucas and Nathan exchanged an amused look as Skills, Mouth and Fergie simultaneously began to share their version of "Haley stories". As hours went by, though nothing had still changed about Haley's situation, one could still hear the boy's laughter echoing the empty corridors.

AN: Just like the last chapter, still trying to give the other character's point of view on what has happened. Some of you might not like this chapter, but I'm attempting to lighten up the story a little bit. :) Reviews are always appreciated! Thanks!


	23. surprises

"Shut up Brooke!" Peyton hushed at her best friend as they were placing the collage, now known as "The only real artwork that Brooke Davis made in her adolescent years" on the wall facing Haley's bed. It took the pair almost two days to finish what they have thought of, placing pictures, memorabilia and other trinkets they could find that had any relation to Haley James. The result, a very wonderful and heart-touching work of art that left the two girls proud and excited for their friend's reaction. Unfortunately, there was still no news of any change in the condition of Haley. Five long days has Haley been on a comatose and all of them had been agitated and restless.

"What?! I'm just so happy to be finally putting this thing in here. Oh! Haley's going to be sooo proud of me. I mean, you too. But she already knows you're an artist. But me?! This is so cool!" Brooke said to Peyton not making the effort to keep the excitement from her voice.

"Yeah, whatever you say Brooke. But please, keep your voice down. We're going to wake up Nathan. The poor guy needs some sleep you know." Peyton pleaded as she pointed to the boy sleeping on the couch.

"Oh ok. Sorry, Nate." Brooke said to her friend's sleeping form and started to resume back to her work at the wall when she heard a reply that surprised her.

"It's okay Brooke, no problem." Nathan replied still with his eyes closed.

"My god! You're awake all this time. Thought you were dozing off over there!" Brooke said chuckling as she approached Nathan in the couch and slapped his arm.

"Hey Nathan. How are you?" Peyton asked from where she was standing. "Brooke, could you give me a hand over here" She asked her friend as she began to attach trimmings on the ceiling near the corner of the room.

"A train wreck. Thanks anyway, Pey. That looks pretty by the way, whatever you're putting in there. A yeah Brooke, I'm awake, trying to rest my eyes. Surprised you didn't I?" Nathan said with a smile on his face, glancing at Brooke and receiving a smirk before closing his eyes once again. "It's good you guys are here. The silence in here is deafening. By the way, my mom's here getting some food outside so when you talk to her, pretend that I am sleeping okay?" Nathan continued.

"Why?" Peyton wondered facing the sleeping Nathan but was suddenly given by a nudge by Brooke as Deb Scott entered the room.

"Oh hello Mrs. Scott!" Brooke said with feigned happiness to warn Nathan not to answer Peyton's question.

"Hello Brooke! And Peyton, I haven't seen you in the longest time! How are you girls?" Deb asked the two with sincere interest.

"We're okay Mrs. Scott. Thanks! So, this is your first time to visit?" Peyton asked, stopping what she was doing to converse with the elder Scott. Deb has always been a nice and warm lady, especially to her back when she was dating her son. Peyton have no complaints in her encounters with Deb Scott and was always grateful for her kindness and hospitality.

"Yes actually. Been pretty busy with the café lately so Karen, you know Lucas's mom?" Deb paused and looked at her as she nodded. "We agreed to take turns visiting Haley. So now is my time, good thing Lucas is there to help her with the customers. He'll be dropping by a little later, just in case you want to wait for him." Deb informed Brooke and Peyton.

"It's a good thing you girls are here. I mean Nathan hardly gets to go home you know." Deb said as she looked longingly to his sleeping son then continued. "Well since Nathan could not go home and sleep, at least now I can make sure that he rests and naps even if he stays here often."

"Well, no need to worry Mrs. Scott! We'll also be here watching Nathan for you." Brooke said beaming at his friend's mother.

"Thank you Brooke. Girls, I have to get going now. I've been here since lunch time and I have to get to the café before it closes." Deb said as she stood up, which was immediately followed by Brooke and Peyton.

Deb approached Haley's bedside, squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek before facing the two girls once again.

"You are great friends, the two of you. To Haley and to my son. Thank you." Deb said as she embraced each girl. She noticed that her son seems to be an introvert and a reserved individual at home, probably because they did not have an open and bonded family. Though she was saddened by that thought, nonetheless she was grateful that Nathan was able to form strong and loving relationship with his peers.

"Of course Mrs. Scott. We love them." Peyton said, her emotions she failed to hide as she spoke.

"Peyton, make sure Nathan eats his meals and rest okay? I don't want to treat him as a baby, but we don't want to have another patient in this room right?" Deb requested to the girl in front of her, who laughed a little after she has finished speaking.

"Don't worry Mrs. Scott. Nathan's in good hands." Peyton assured the Deb before she reached out for the door and headed out.

After making sure that Deb was gone, the two girls approached the supposed sleeping Nathan and tried to squeeze their selves in the small couch.

"Oh Nate! You're mom is so nice!" Brooke exclaimed to her friend, who was now wide-awake but still lying uncomfortably on the sofa.

"Yeah, she is. You two, we wouldn't fit in here with me lying down okay." Nathan said as he tried to push the two girls away with no luck. "Move your butts out of here for a while so I could sit down. Then we'll talk." He continued as Peyton and Brooke stood up giggling, teasing him with their actions that he could not help but smile himself. He placed himself in a sitting position and patted the seat beside him motioning the two girls to sit sown, which they readily accepted.

"It's really nice to see that smile of yours again Nathan Scott." Peyton earnestly said to Nathan as he face him.

"Yeah, it's good to smile again." Nathan replied.

"So... this came as a shock to you right?" Brooke asked him. The night of the basketball game was still not clear to all of them, especially to Nathan. It was a night of surprises, no doubt about that.

"Yeah, but from what I can tell, you knew about this for some time now." Nathan confronted Brooke and Peyton that left them looking at their hands and playing with it.

"I guess you could say that." Brooke said in a soft whisper, before raising her eyes to meet his with a sorry gaze.

"How long?" Nathan inquired, dying to know the time he was unaware to what is happening to the love of his life.

"A couple of weeks... or more maybe" Peyton replied, her voice so faint it was barely audible. "But Nathan, I swear, we really wanted to tell you so badly but Haley made us promise not to." Peyton continued as she explained to Nathan the reason of their actions.

"A couple of weeks and I did not even know. Oh how I wish you guys told me. I could have been there for her. But look what I did instead." Nathan said, his voice full of emotion and regret.

"We really, really did want to tell you Nathan. A million times it has crossed my mind. But we gave our word to Haley. And it's her decision not to tell you at first, and we have to respect that." Peyton restated once again.

"I know." Nathan replied dejectedly. "If I would have known, I would not have made that stupid insane decision to break up with her."

"Stupid, yeah. No offense, Nate. But what came to your head that made you break up with Haley?" Brooke asked Nathan, her voice full of marvel

"Jealousy. Paranoia. I don't know. But I do know it was the stupidest, dumbest thing I've ever done in my life." Nathan said with his head bowed down. One could clearly see the regret and longing in Nathan voice as he told the two his feelings. Nathan decided not to dwell on the details with Peyton and Brooke, so that he would have to explain less, which at the present he has no energy to do.

"Jealous? Of who? Haley loves you, everyone could see that." Peyton asked him.

"Lucas." Nathan replied with no bitterness in his voice that surprised him. Now he knew why Haley was always with Lucas in the past few weeks. Lucas was a true friend to Haley, being her security blanket. He realized how irrational he has been of his judgment about Haley and his brother.

"Oh Nathan, you silly boy!" Brooke exclaimed with a little giggle. "You need not to be jealous of Lucas. Lucas is our little boy toy!" She added, pointing to herself and Peyton as she explained.

"Oh Brooke stop it!" Peyton said as she whisked Brooke's hand away that even Nathan could not help but smile.

"Nathan, Haley is Lucas' best friend. They've been like that for ages and you could not make him stop caring for her. But Lucas is only that. Her best friend and nothing more. Trust me." Peyton explained to Nathan looking directly in his eyes.

"I know that now." Nathan replied as Peyton continued to speak.

"And since you love Haley, you have to accept Lucas to be a part of her life. Because he is a big part of her you know?" Peyton stated, to which Nathan nodded her approval.

"Well, I hope that put sense into that thick head of yours!" Brooke jokingly lectured Nathan and gave a thumbs up sign to her best friend.

"Yeah, it did. Thank you guys. I really needed this you know?" Nathan said as he smiled to his two girl friends who seemed to pleased with their selves.

"I hope Haley forgives me for being such a jerk." Nathan said facing Haley, who still seems to be glowing and radiant despite her sickness.

"A jackass" Peyton spoke up, teasing him.

"A big jackass" Brooke countered that left Nathan and Peyton laughing.

"Yeah, the biggest jackass on the face of Tree Hill who had the nerve to break an angel's heart." Nathan said in a voice that was a mix of joy and sadness.

"Awww... don't worry Nate. Haley will forgive you." Brooke said putting an arm around the Nathan.

"Yeah Nathan. Haley has the biggest heart I know. She'll forgive you." Peyton said enclosing one of Nathan's hands in her own and squeezing it. Weird as it might be, this time right now seems to be the warmest moment the two of them shared, including the time they were still in a relationship.

"Thanks Brooke, Peyton. Oh, I really hope she does." Nathan wishfully whispered, giving Peyton's hand a squeeze in return. The three of them watched as Haley breathed, so peacefully and calm unaware of the turmoil that is surrounding her. The moment was interrupted by a knock from the door and Lucas' face popping in.

"Am I interrupting something?" Lucas inquired to the three who were still in their seats.

"No, come in Luke." Brooke said, standing up and inviting the boy inside.

"Yeah, we have to head home anyway." Peyton said following Brooke, leaving Nathan alone in the couch. "We'll drop by tomorrow and finish our "surprise Haley" project. Brooke?"

"Of course! I wouldn't want Haley to miss my artwork!" Brooke said energetically that made the group laugh.

"What?! I'm now officially an artist!" Brooke replied with pride.

"Okay Picasso. C'mon, I'll drive you home." Peyton said. "Bye Nathan, Lucas" Both girls hugged each guy and left quietly the brothers, their first time alone since the game.

Lucas approached Haley and gave her kiss on the cheek then seated himself beside Nathan in the couch.

Nathan looked shyly at the boy beside him, preparing to say an apology or something, but was cut-off when Lucas placed a hand on his back and said, "I'm here if you need me Nathan. I'll always be here"

Nathan could not saying anything but meet his brother's eyes and nod to what he has said, trying his best not to let his tears betray him. He leaned forward and embraced Lucas, for the first time in his life.

_Haley would be happy to see this. _He thought as he hugged his brother tightly, knowing that Lucas understood him, and letting his tears finally fall.


	24. for love of Haley

Lucas could feel Nathan's arms tighten around him. He could feel his brother's chest moving up and down, his breath short as he cried in his shoulder. Lucas is aware of his own eyes tearing up with emotion as Nathan let his tears fall. From where he was sitting, he could see Haley lying in bed, serene and contented and Lucas could not help but feel thankful to his best friend for bringing him back his brother.

_Oh Hales, I know this is what you have been waiting for the longest time. To see Nathan and I act like brothers. Here we are, Haley, the Scott Brothers. For real. Open your eyes Haley and see us_

Lucas felt Nathan pulling from his embrace and facing Haley too.

_I bet Nathan thinking the same thing as I am. We finally accepted each other, but we both feel incomplete that Haley is not here to see us._

"Hey man..." Lucas heard Nathan speak to him. He faced his brother with uncertainty in his face, but was immediately relieved when he saw Nathan's smile.

"Yeah." Was all that he could say for the moment. He still was not sure how to interact with Nathan and after what has just happened, he gave him a sheepish smile to know that they are in the same position.

"I... Lucas... I'm sorry. For everything." Nathan said to his brother wholeheartedly. He felt as if a huge burden was lifted off his shoulders after he had apologized to Lucas. For days now he has been haunted by guilt, not only to Haley but to Lucas as well. His head finally cleared up and he realized what a jerk he must have been for the past weeks, his mind filled with suspicion that were all proven wrong. He hoped with all his heart that the two of them would be able to forgive him, as he waited for Lucas to weigh things and be able to understand and forget what he has done.

"It's okay Nathan. It's no big deal." Lucas said in a nonchalant voice as if they were talking about some casual thing like the weather or the traffic. Nathan was caught off-guard by his tone and he realized that it was just how Lucas was.

_He's always been such a good guy. He handles everything well and has always been reasonable about everything. _Though Lucas seemed to forgive him on what he has done, Nathan still wanted to explain his sides and the reasons for his actions.

"Lucas, I want to give explanation on what I have done lately... why I broke up with Haley and why I have been such an ass lately."

"Well, if Nathan Scott admits he's an ass, they I would like to hear it." Lucas said laughingly at Nathan as he faced him.

"Okay, I'm not going to argue with that." Nathan said, smiling at his brother. "Okay... here it goes. For the past few weeks, I have been paranoid about what is going on with Haley. She seems not be herself lately, and Peyton and Brooke said that they've noticed something change in her. To bad I wasn't able to realize it sooner." He trailed off as Lucas interrupted him.

"Hey... hey. It's not your fault, okay? Don't beat yourself up, alright?"

"I know. But worse to that, I thought something was going on between you Haley." Nathan said, ashamed of what his mind was dictating to him during that time.

"What?! You surely have gone mad, man." Lucas said, amazed and amused on what Nathan has just said that he could not help but laugh.

"Yeah, I've gone insane you know. That's why I'm so sorry Luke... it's just that I love her so much you know?" Nathan said in a serious voice, full of emotion.

"Yeah, I know you love her Nate, I can see it in your eyes, everytime I see you together, you become this totally different person, which is really, really great. I love her too, with all my heart. But Nathan, you need to lighten up man." Lucas replied in a soothing voice, hoping that he could comfort Nathan with what he was saying. He fully understands why Nathan was acting the way he did, and he hopes that he knew that it will be okay between them and with everything that is going on.

"Haley's my bestest friend, Nathan." Lucas said as he faced the girl he was reffering to. "You're her boyfriend and I accept that."

"Thanks Luke... you're a really wonderful guy." Nathan replied as he breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"And you are too." Lucas said with a smile, placing a hand on his knee. "We need to coexist in Haley's life, not to fight for who she loves the most." He continued as Nathan nodded in agreement. "And I hope we can do that, if not for us, for her. She need its, Nathan."

"Yeah." Nathan faced his brother as he continued to speak. " And so you know Lucas, I'm not going to do it for Haley... I'm doing it for us."

"Thanks... Little Brother." Lucas said as he leaned in for an embrace.

"No... Thank you, big brother" Nathan replied as he graciously accepted his brother's hug. The two of them felt that this moment has been missing in their lives for the longest. It felt so right, so good. The embrace sealed their bond of brotherhood that they both knew that will last for the rest of their lives.

In the stillness of the hospital room, Nathan and Lucas comforted and supported each other in a warm embrace that seem to be felt in the entirety of the area.

It may the reason that after they released each other, they heard a weak voice coming from the bed.

"Hey guys..." A now awake Haley said, witnessing what has just happened between the two men she loves the most in her life. In silence, she watched Nathan and Lucas called each other "brothers" and it all that was needed to put a smile in her face and tears in her eyes. It was the most wonderful thing to wake up to, and what is great about it is that she knew that it was genuine for she felt the warmth and love flowing from the two.

With tears is their eyes, Nathan and Lucas approached each side of Haley's bed and held her hand. Together, they are part of one great relationship filled with all the love they could give each other that cannot be destroyed by anything, not even her sickness.

AN: Hey everybody! sorry if this update took a long time. been really, really busy lately. Sorry if this sucks, but I promise to update as soon as I can and make it better for all of you! reviews are always appreciated, and thanks for the past ones you have made for me. Read and hope you enjoy!


	25. here we are

"Hey, hey, hey… I'm okay Mom. Really." Haley said to her mother with a little laugh. It has been a week since she had woken up from her comatose and her parents are still very much protective of her. They would not let her walk and stand without their assistance even though how much she protested. And when they have to leave the hospital, they always make sure that Karen or Lucas or one of the river court guys are there to watch over her. Right now, her mom is insisting for her to rest after accommodating some of her friends who visited from school earlier that day.

"Mom! I'm fine okay. Stop treating me like a baby!" Haley protested to her laughing mother while her father laughed on the couch, busy reading the newspaper that he was not able to read in the morning.

"I know your not honey. But Haley-bob! Let me take care of you…" Mrs. James replied with a teasing voice that she knew Haley could say no to, which actually happened much to her relief.

"Okay mom, whatever you say. But pleeaaassseee… when Lucas gets here, stop making a fuss cause he'll eventually join you and it makes me powerless to argue with all of you." Haley said in a fake exhausted voice. She knew her mother would agree with whatever she says, but placed a little drama in it just in case.

Before her mother could reply, a knock on the door interrupted their conversation. "Mom, I think that's him. No fussing okay? I don't want him to worry so much about me."

While her father opened the door, her mother promised her what she wanted but said never the less said that no matter how she shows Lucas that she's okay and all fine, she could not stop him from worrying everyday because she is his closest friend.

"I know that Mom… but still. I care for him too much to let him worry about me all the time. He has a life of his own and he has to live it, not live on mine." Haley replied, wiping the tears that threatens to fall from her eyes.

"Okay honey. Smile Haley-bob. He's here now." Her mother whispered as she her self was saddened, and tucked a loose hair in the back of her daughter's ear before plastering her face with a smile and faced her son's dearest friend.

"Hey Lucas" Mrs. James collected the boy from his husband who also embraced Lucas as he were his own son.

Lucas retuned the hug to both Haley's parents before going to her beside and kissing her cheek.

"How are you today Hales?" His expression change to worry, the expression Haley doesn't want him to wear. Putting on her most enthusiastic face, she smiled at him and said that she's at her tip-top shape and even asked her parents to back her up, which they readily did.

"That's great to hear! I'm so glad… Well Hales, I'm not alone. Nathan's outside." Lucas told her skeptically.

Ever since Haley woke up, she and Nathan haven't been able to talk and when he visited afterwards, it was always with some company… some boys from the basketball team, whom Haley got to know when she was dating Nathan and of course her two best girlfriends, Brooke and Peyton. Nathan has not been able to visit her alone and talked about what happened to them. She did not know whether it was just by chance or was it intentional that there hasn't been a moment that two of them get to talk and clarify some things. Haley knew that Nathan was at her bedside all the time when she was unconscious and she would be forever grateful for that. But the things that they have left before all this happened was still a blur and it still hurt her deep inside, though hard as shetry not to think about it.

Still not replying to Lucas' statement, her father spoke instead after overhearing what Lucas had just said.

"Oh Nathan's waiting outside, why don't I invite him in so you could all talk. Okay honey?" Mr. James asked her daughter.

He knew Nathan and Haley had some problems, ever since that fateful day that he and his wife talked to Nathan on their porch and when Haley entered the house crying. Though it has not been discussed openly, he knew there was still tension in the air and whenever the time comes that Nathan is on the hospital room with them, he knew that the boy was probably a little shy and apprehensive to approach and talk to them, which he understands. With a nod of approval from her daughter, he reached for the door and saw the timid and weary Nathan Scott leaning against the wall. He realized that this was not the same Nathan Scott known all over Tree Hill, with the bad-ass reputation and cocky attitude. The Nathan Scott standing before him is a changed man. A good and respectable man he has become.

Their eyes met for brief second and he could see the guilt and sorrow in the young boy's eyes. There was till doubt of interaction within him that he made the first move of extending his hand to the boy in front of him.

Nathan was a bit surprised by Mr. James' gesture. It was not a secret that he had hurt Haley and as a parent, he thought that Haley's father would hate him. But none the less, he was grateful and very much relieved by the motion made by Mr. James that he not only took his hand but also pulled him for a hug. He knew that his move surprised Haley's dad but he could not control his self from doing so. After they released one another, Mr. James smiled at him and said the words he would never forget.

"Take care of her Nathan. Make her happy. Hurt her one more time and it is me you'll be facing. Do you understand me son?" Mr. James said in a serious voice.

Never faltering once, Nathan gave her word to the father of the girl he loves the most. He knew this promise is the one he'll make sure he will not break. This promise was well received by Haley's father and he smiled at him genuinely. A voice from inside the room interrupted the two.

"Hey you two… Are you going to stand outside all night long? Come on inside, Haley's waiting for you." Mrs. James jokingly said.

Draping an arm around Nathan shoulders like his real father, Mr. James escorted the young man to her daughter's room. Inside, the saw Lucas animatedly telling a story on what happened to school earlier to Haley and her mom who were both laughing as Lucas' mimicked some people and their actions.

"Nathan!" Mrs. James exclaimed as he entered, greeting the boy who seemed so shy to approach. He embraced him as he did with Lucas, a sign that may seem that she welcomes him back to their life.

"C'mon Jimmy, lets go out for a while and have dinner and leave these guys to talk." Mrs. James said to her husband, knowing that the three teenagers would want to bond and share.

"Okay… We'll bring some food back Haley. For Lucas and Nathan too." Mr. James said patting the two boys before kissing her daughter goodbye.

"Don't tire her too much okay?" He reminded her daughter's company before proceeding with his wife towards the door, leaving the three of them alone.

Haley looked up at the two brothers by her side and could not help but remember all the trials they went through for the past few months. They were her rock which she drew her all her strength from. They are the reason that she longs to live for a longer time, to be able to share more experiences with them, tears and laughter. Lucas and Nathan are her two joys, whom she knew she would love forever until the day she dies. Thinking about this puts a lump in her throat before she was able to say.

"So here we are now." She said to her two knights with a genuine smile that seems to never fade whenever she was around them.

"Yeah… here we are." Lucas said, to which Nathan nodded.

Sad as the situation may be, no tears were shed as they did countless days before. But instead, the room was filled with hope, prayer and celebration for their lives ahead.

AN: I know it took me more than a month to update. Please don't kill me!  Just been so busy lately so I hope you guys do understand. Just tell me whether I should still continue or not. Know it sucks so reviews are always appreciated! Thanks for still reading this story!


	26. order of optimism

A few days has passed since that day at the hospital with Lucas and Nathan by her side. No bickering. No fighting. No war. It has been comforting for Haley that his two "boytoys", as she constantly loved to tease them, have made peace. And this eventually helped her to recover faster. _Who would not?_ With the two of them always encouraging her and helping her to the usual stuff, no doubt her hope and optimism was boosted.

Especially today, Haley was feeling extra happy, as she watched her mother pack up the stuff they had brought for her during her stay. Her clothes, some of her books and her assignments. The hospital was not that bad for it sure made time for her missing rest and relaxation that she was not able to have for the past years. But it was time for her to go and she was super excited. She was woken up with this great news and she could not explain why she felt jittery all over. She cannot wait to be on her feet and be tutorgirl once again. But at the same time she cannot help but wonder what effect her sickness had brought to her world in Tree Hill.

_At the James' Residence_

"O c'mon Brooke! Don't be such a pain in the ass and help me put up this banner!" Peyton yelled from downstairs. She and Brooke decided to throw a mini-get together to welcome back Haley to her normal and active life. She knew it would lift her spirits and thought made her really look forward to their planned event. But Ms. Teen Spirit Brooke seems to be busy with something else and Peyton decided to see it for herself. She stomped upstairs and almost laughed out loud when she witnessed what Brooke was doing.

"Brooke, don't tell me you're experimenting with Haley's clothes?" Peyton exclaimed as she burst out heaps of laughter. Clearly there is no need to ask the question, because of the evidence lying all over the floor and bed. And there was Brooke, wearing one of Haley's signature vintage style shirts and her favorite red jacket facing a full-body mirror.

"I just don't understand why Haley does not wear more girly clothes" Brooke asked as she twirled and posed in front of the mirror. In the background, she could still her best friend control her giggles that she could not help but smile herself.

"When Haley gets well, first thing I'll do is treat her to some shopping spree." And with that she faced Peyton with a contented smile on her face.

"Ok..ok. But let me tell you that Haley's style in not unfashionable. It's just her and she would not be Haley without it. Just like you would not be Brooke without your slutty clothes." Peyton said a-matter-of-factly with a smirk on her face.

"Hey! My clothes are not slutty!" as she threw one of Haley's clothes toward her direction. "I prefer sexy...with an extra edge." Brooke arched an eyebrow towards Peyton direction "Yeah I get it. Personal style. Like you and your goth looks."

"Excuse me B. Davis, I like to think of my style as expressive. Dark, but expressive. And I think we should stop this conversation right now or else our surprise will never be finished." Peyton warned Brooke, as she began to head downstairs once again.

"Be right there Peyton. Just need to get these clothes off me." And with that Brooke looked one last time at the mirror. "Besides, these makes me look fat."

"You're not fat!" Peyton exclaimed downstairs with an exasperated laugh. "Now get you're butt down here and be useful! Lucas would be dropping by any minute now to check on us."

"Ok! Ok! Don't be such a Peytator!" As Brooke descended with a handful of party stuff in her hands. "I don't like low-energy parties" She said with a pout.

"Well I don't like low-energy Brooke." Peyton said with a smirk. "Now let's get to work."

_After a few hours…_

Peyton and Brooke were slouching side by side in the James' sofa, clearly a bit tired from what they have done. But as they surveyed what they have achieved – yummy foods in the table, some mini-balloons, welcome home cards for Haley from the people at Tree Hill High displayed in the walls, music from Sarah McLachlan playing in the background and the dvd-player ready to play some home-made videos for Haley – they were pretty contented.

A knock on the floor disturbed their momentary peace, which made Brooke jump.

"Oh my God it's her!"

"Chill Brooke, it's just Lucas checking up on us." Peyton said as she stood up and opened the door.

"Yeah I knew that. I'm just kidding." Brooke laughed as she stood up as well and hugged Lucas.

They watched Lucas' reaction as his eyes wandered across the James' living room and he could not help but smile.

"Wow girls. You outdid yourself this time." Lucas said as he gave Brooke and Peyton a big bearhug.

"Well with Peyton the slavedriver here, who wouldn't." Brooke joked. "Kidding again! But you're lucky that you're my best friend or the B in B. Davis would not stand for Brooke."

"I'm sorry. But it's great isn't it?" Peyton said as they stood silently for a moment.

"Yeah it's great. And it's great that she's coming back." Brooke whispered, tearing up a little. Peyton put her arms around her best friend and Lucas did the same.

"I want to thank both of you for welcoming Haley into your lives as you have done to me. Or maybe more. Thanks for being there when I wasn't and for protecting her when I can't. For a long time, we were the only friends that each other have. She's my best friend you know?" Lucas said as a tear fell down his face, not afraid to show his emotions. "But now I know that she has Nathan. And now, both of you as well. Thank you for loving her as much as I do."

Lucas heartfelt speech roused the waterworks in them. But at the same time, Lucas said "Haley can't see us like this! She hates it when people act like this in front of her, all dramatic and stuff" This remark made Peyton and Brooke laugh.

"She's just a jolly person." Lucas said as if explained everything.

"Ok let's put on our happy faces and get this show on the road. Haley's going to be home anytime soon with Nathan and her folks. So let's have a telephone brigade and call her friends. Luke, you call the Rivercourt boys. Brooke, call up her students and some friends at Tree Hill. And I will call whoever I could find. Ok?"

She noticed Brooke and Lucas looking at each other with a mischievous glint in their eyes as they both faced her with a suppressed smile.

"Told you she's a dictator" Brooke said loudly to Lucas.

"Now I know. I'm scared" Lucas said laughingly, feigning fear.

"O c'mon stop it you two!" Peyton said. "Get back to work!" She ordered, unaware of herself.

And with this last command, Brooke and Lucas reached for their phones and with Peyton dawning on the realization "Oh no, I'm a dictator."

Laughter filled the James' residence as they did the final step for Haley's party.


	27. road to recovery

"It's going to be ok Haleybob!" Jimmy James reassured her daughter, sneaking a glance at her through the rearview mirror. Haley was sitting at the backseat beside Nathan, seeming preoccupied as she faced the window for the most time on their trip home.

"Your father's right hun" Her mother reached out to touch her hand, which she knows was cold as brought about her nerves. "Aren't you excited you're going to be back at the comfort of your own bed and room again?"

"Well, after being confined in that horrible hospital, there is nothing more I want to do but to sleep in my bed all day long!" Haley seemed to be pulled out of her reverie, giving out a little laugh. "I mean, not that I am not thankful to the wonderful doctors and nurses, but there's no place like home right?"

Nathan noticed that Haley's eyes seemed to get a bit misty, and he reached out to her to hold her hand. It did not bring out the same warmth that it used to, but she did not pull away and Nathan gingerly gave it a squeeze. Nathan knew that it could not automatically go back to the way it was before, and he knew how much he had hurt her. But he is willing to do anything just to get her trust and love back.

Haley looked down at their entwined hands and smiled a little. She hasn't forgotten the pain she felt after being abandoned by Nathan before he knew she was sick. She knew she could not completely blame him, she had her faults too. _But it still hurts you know…and I can't forget it that easily._ Nonetheless, she let Nathan hold her as they sat once again in complete silence. It felt comforting, even though no words were spoken, the love was still flowing everywhere in their beat up old car. In a few minutes, she will be back in the comfort of her home, and this thought reassured her beating heart.

"Where's Luke?" Haley asked her parents. She thought that her best friend would be with her on her last day at the hospital. But when she woke up, Lucas was no where to be found and admittedly, it saddened her a little.

"Oh Haley, you woke up a little late, and Karen desperately needed him at the café, so he said he'll definitely see you when we get home" Her mom replied. Haley did not notice the mischievous glance she stole with her father and Nathan.

"Oh, I see. That's great." Haley replied, the woe she tried to cover up in her voice. Of course she did not expect Lucas' world to revolve around her, but it felt good that even after having many girls sought him, she still remained his number one.

The car turned the corner to their house and came to a stop. "You ready Hales?" Nathan whispered to her ear softly.

"Do I have a choice?" Haley replied with a giggle. Now everything would hopefully be back to normal, as she faced the road to recovery with her loved ones.

As her parents got out of the car to their familiar home, she took on last heavy breath and, Nathan being the gentleman that he is, opened the door for her and took her hand as she stepped out.

As if on a signal, their front door opened revealing Lucas with his arms wide open, and Nathan let go of her to be reunited with his brother which Haley willingly accepted.

"Welcome home, Hales!" Lucas said while giving her one of his famous bear hugs that he reserved for the best girl in his life.

"Sorry I was not at the hospital earlier, it's been a busy day." Lucas said as she let her go. He nodded towards Nathan and the James', as they prepare to go in the house.

"Its ok buddy…but what are you doing here? What's going on?" Haley inquired, knowing that something's up. Lucas gave a little laugh and in a second, revealed a piece of cloth in his hand.

"Mom...Dad, what's going on?" Haley looked at her folks with a smile.

"Don't look at us! This is Brooke and Peyton's big plan!" Her dad said before entering the door with her mother, leaving the teens outside.

"Nathan?" Haley asked the boy beside her with gleaming eyes. Nathan could not resist giving her one of his trademark smiles, as he shrugged his shoulders as if not knowing anything.

Lucas moved towards her back and tenderly covered her eyes, then gave her cheek a kiss afterwards. She felt two strong hands hold her both hands, one on each side as they lead her to her much missed home. She trudged slowly, without much restraint.

"Guys…come on!" Haley wailed naughtily.

"It's a surprise, Hales" Nathan replied, as he led her to the crowd waiting for her inside.

It's quiet, and Haley began to feel nervous again. "Should I be scared?" she inquired with a tiny voice as they stopped walking.

"No...Not at all." Lucas said, and with one motion, he removed the cloth covering her eyes and there she saw, all her loving family and friends led by her parents and the River court gang with Brooke and Peyton yelling a deafening…

"Surprise!"


	28. thank you

"Surprise!"

The deafening sound startled Haley as she tried to regain her balance with the support of Nathan. The tears that were threatening to escape the corner of her eyes one moment ago freely fell onto her cheeks, and as Peyton rushed towards her to give her an embrace; her puffy cheeks are now stained with heartfelt, grateful tears.

"Back to earth, Haley James" Peyton whispered in her ear, as she hugged one of her best friend tighter than before. It felt so good to be able to show them how thankful she was for their love and support. Peyton, the artist chick, ex-fling-girlfriend-orwhateveryoucallit of Lucas, turned out to be one of the coolest chicks she has even known. _But where's her other half?_

"Thanks Peyton. This is great. Really great…for you guys organizing this." Haley rambled on, at loss for words as once again faced her friends. Silence fell as Haley began to speak to their crowded living area. "Trust me when I say that it is from you, all of you, that I draw my strength. You helped me for these past few months, the time I needed you all the most. Words cannot express how grateful I am for all your love and support. To the tutor center, my peers, I'm sorry for not being able to teach you for the past few weeks, I promise I'll make it up to you." Haley said as she faced her friends from the center. "Hope none of you failed because of me." She continued with a little laugh, which was met by a couple of "Hell no's!" and "It's okay."

Haley then focused her attention to the Ravens, team and cheerleaders. "To you guys, my new found friends. I know we move in such different circles, but I thank you for making feel welcome. Though not always!" She snidely commented, as the guys laughed, slapping Tim at the back as he turned beet red. She heard one of them say "Tim's just jealous of you, Haley!" which eased the small tension she was feeling.

"So I want to thank you, mostly for letting Nathan love me the way he did. I know you would have wanted a more popular, prettier girl for the Biggest Man on Campus." With this she gave Nathan a smile, which was met by a heartwarming squeeze of his hand. "A cheerleader, perhaps?" Haley continued in high spirit looking towards the direction of the squad, with no distaste in her face. This made the cheerleaders comfortable, with Bevin speaking up "Nah Haley, I suppose he's tired of us. We're too much drama. Or Peyton is." She winked to the girl she was referring to and got a scowl in return. This made the crowd laugh, and Haley replied "You got a point there!" The laughter ensued and when it died down, she continued by saying "Honestly, I may not be the ideal girl that you may think, but thank you for letting Nathan make me feel that I am."

"And to the two most special cheerleaders of my heart, Peyton and Brooke…" Haley surveyed the crowd to look for the most vivacious girl she know, and saw Peyton was doing the same. "Brooke? Where the hell are you?" Peyton rhetorically asked.

"Of course, grand entrance as always." She said with a laugh as her best friend cascaded down the stairs. "What were you doing in up there, Hun?" Mrs. James asked.

"Oh, I was in Haley-bob's room." Brooke replied as Haley's mouth hang open. "Yes, Haley-bob, I know your secret codename!" she revealed as the crowd hooted with laughter.

"What were you doing in my room?" Haley replied, mocking anger. "My God, please don't tell me you threw away my clothes!" Haley joked as Brooke joined them in the living area.

"I wish. But nah, I was afraid you're going to dress up more like me with your clothes gone and I could not risk you being the hottest girl in school. No offense." Brooke rambled on, as Peyton kicked her shin.

"Ow!"

"B. Davis, when will you learn to just keep your mouth shut?"

"What? I didn't say anything!"

"Well, you are sooo obvious!"

"Weeell yourself! Haley would not have noticed anything if you have not made her made her notice anything P. Saywer! Right Hales?"

Haley looked amused at the exchange between the two and replied "I totally did not get that"

Brooke looked at Peyton with a smug look on her face, "See? Huh."

Peyton matched it with an incredulous look and said "That does not even make sense!"

"I was discreet!"

"Ok now, that totally gave it away."

As the bickering ensued in front of the audience, Lucas intercepted "Ok now girls, let's bring the focus to the one to whom this occasion is all about" And with that both Brooke and Peyton kept their mouth shut. "Hales, you have the floor."

Haley cleared her throat before speaking. "Thanks for the entertainment girls. As I was saying, to the two most special cheerleaders of my heart, Peyton and Brooke, thank you for being the best girl friends that you are. I, in a million years, would have thought that I would be tight with the two of you. And I have to give credit to Luke I guess." She faces Lucas and solemnly said "Lucas, thanks for being the playboy that you are." As laughter erupted once again. "Hey, that hurt Haley-bob!" Facing the two girls again, "Truly, I thank both of you. I know you were there while I was asleep, you were there defending and protecting me in whatever way you can and of course for the love. I love you both" And with that, all three girls shared a hug, and a bond they know that will last forever.

"Now, I thank my boys." Haley said as she directed her attention towards the guys shyly grouped in the far end of the room. "Come over here ya'll"

"To Fergie, Junk, Skills and Mouth. As if I can't have any more siblings. Not that I am complaining, but you guys have always been my brothers, and protectors. Since we were kids, all of you have always had my back, whether I want to or not." Haley said as the boys surrounded her, being the guard she had always known. To the crowd, she said "Being with these boys makes one a fighter and a damsel at the same time. A fighter, for I would not always want to be treated like a princess all the time, which they do." Skills interjected "You deserve it girl!" Ad this was met by an approving applause. "Thanks babe" Haley replied, giving him a kiss in the cheek. "They were my protectors from the time I could remember up to now, and as much as I hate to admit it, it feels good to know that when there are times you can't make it on your own, there is always someone, or in my case, five of them that will always be there even without me asking."

Haley faced them a give each one a tender kiss, and it was so obvious to the crowd that Mouth turned red as hooting from the basketball team followed. "All right, McFadden!"

"And you know what the best thing is? I will always have the 5 best fake boyfriends in Tree Hill!" She jokingly added as the River Court gang gave her a bone-crushing hug.

"Ok...ok are we done here?" Brooke's impatient voice was heard above all the noise.

"Brooke!" Peyton reminded slightly.

"What? I'm hungry! I did not bring those tacos for them to vanish of their own!"

"It's ok Peyton. Just a few more thank you guys and I swear I'm done." As the crowd settled down, Haley walked towards her parents and gave them each a very tight loving embrace, and both of them could not mask their emotions. "I'm biased, but these two… Mom and Dad, you are the best parents any girl could ask for. I am not going to give a long speech about them, because I intend to show my gratitude everyday for as long as I live." This part hit a stroke with everybody, and all fell silent. "If any of you are lucky to have such wonderful parents like mine, treasure them forever."

"And to my other mama and papa, Karen and Keith" Haley moved towards the pair who were beside her parents. "Thank you for loving me as much as Lucas. I will forever be grateful."

"You are our daughter Haley. Don't ever forget that" Karen said choking back tears as both of them showed her love.

"Finally" Brooke said exasperatedly. As the crowd was preparing to the dining area, they heard Haley shout "Wait!"

"Wait, please…" Haley reiterated, as she walked one again to the spot where she was earlier. In both hands, she held Lucas' and Nathan's.

"For the two most important men in my life." Haley first addressed the boy in her right.

"Nathan, I know we haven't been perfect lately, but I want to say thank you. Thank for all the support you have given, for the countless nights you've shared with unresponsive me. Thank you for not leaving my side and for always being there physically and spiritually. The past few months have not been the best for us, but I believe time has its reasons. It brought you and Lucas closer, and that means the world to me, more than you'll ever know. And you were able to show me a deeper Nathan, one I thought does not exist. But most of all, thank you for giving our love a chance. Thank you for fighting for me, for walking with me amidst all of these. I love you Nathan, always and forever."

The Nathan Scott they knew would not openly cry in front of a lot people, but the one standing before them was not afraid to show his emotions, baring his soul for everyone to see. It would be a lie to say that a single person in the room was not touched by the dedication of Haley, more so by the soft kiss they shared afterwards.

"I love you too, Haley James, always and forever." Nathan replied in a voice undeniable of what he was feeling that very moment. With a contented smile, Haley directed her attention to the other special boy in her life.

"And finally, to Lucas. My Rocket Roe. My very best friend in the whole world. You have always been ready to sacrifice your life for mine. And in front of all these people, I am more committed to say that I would do the same for you. You are my rock, Luke. Through all the years we've been friends, I believe our friendship has proven to stand the test of time. I know it was tough for you for me to be with Nathan, but thank you for opening your heart to him, for me and more so, for yourself. For the longest time, you have been my family, my brother, my best friend and my best fake boyfriend." Haley exchanged a mischievous look with Lucas and continued. "Lucas has always treated me like a queen, and I admit I would be jealous come the time he will have a serious girlfriend. But trust me when I say that any girl who would be given the privilege to experience his love, would be the luckiest and I advice you to take care of it." Haley stole a glance at both Brooke and Peyton, and saw that both have been touched of what she said. "Lucas may be tough, but he's special. So special that it would be hard for me to let him go. A huge part of me will forever be his, and I know that he feels the same for me. To my Lucas, thank you as always, and I'll forever be your Bunny Beauguard. I love you."

Nathan let go of Haley and allowed her to be enveloped in a bear hug by his brother. Both Haley and Lucas know they have an audience, but nether one of them dare to let go of each other.

"I love you too, my dear Haley." Lucas replied, her voice muffled in her hair as she openly cried.

"SShhhh…it's okay now. The bruises are gone, we can make it Hales." Lucas spoke metaphorically, as he extended on arm to touch the shoulder of Nathan. "We'll make it through, Haley. You're not going anywhere." The two brothers looked each other in the eye, as they made pact that they would give their all to live up to.

As the three of them connected in comfortable silence, the guests decided to leave them alone and head towards the small pot luck dinner Brooke and Peyton arranged.

"Thank you, for the both of you…Thank you." Haley said as he released the Scott Brothers.

Gaining her composure, Haley exclaimed, "This has been great. I love it!" She said as she surveyed the interaction of her guests.

"But I believe we're not done yet" Lucas said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I suppose you're right, Luke" Nathan replied, matching his brother's expression.

"What? C'mon you guys, aren't you tired of the drama? Personally, I'm beat. And famished." Haley said, dragging the two boys at her feet to join the others.

"Who said it's all about the drama?" Nathan said laughingly.

"You'll see"

AN: Wow, this has been the longest chapter that I've written. Been inspired to write a lot lately. Been debating in my head if this should be the end of it, though I still have some ideas on how to continue. But it might just suck and ruin everything. Haha:) Probably I should do another "book", a continuation if this story. What do you think? Do I leave _bruises and bearhugs_ as it is? Please do review! I need it more than ever! I'll truly appreciate it, especially if this is going to be my last. And as the title goes, THANK YOU:) - hyacynthia


End file.
